Reunion
by Quitting Time
Summary: A year after an extremely bad breakup. Tori and Jade meet again at a high school runion. There they start to piece back together the remains of their shattered relationship. Can they succeed? A Jori Story
1. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Reunion **

**Chapter 1 – Crash and burn. **

**Authors Note: This story is going to start off very grim and depressing. Because we are starting off with a bad breakup between Tori and Jade. But this story, is not about Tori and Jade falling in love. It's about them falling back into love. Not sure how long it will be though.**

**No One's POV**

It was past 10 in the evening and the argument had been going on for almost an hour. A once loving relationship which was now in its 6th year, had been gradually strained beyond limits. This argument was hardly the first, between the two occupants of this spacious apartment. Even the neighbors, were noticing the ever increasing blow ups, between the Goth and the Latina. This particular fight, fueled by bitterness, resentment, anger, alcohol, had reached its climax.

Jade stood glaring at Tori, before taking a long drink straight from a vodka bottle.

"Of course Jade, more booze, that will fix everything." Tori said cynically.

"Why in the hell not, it makes living with you bearable!" Snapped Jade.

"All it ever does, is turn you into a angry bitch!" Tori said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Fuck you Vega!" Yelled a very drunken and angry Jade West.

Jade then took another drink and threw the bottle against the wall, where it shattered.

"Is that what you want Tori. Just a fuck!" Said the Goth a she advanced on Tori. "Or maybe from one of those other whores you've been flirting with, or who ever else you've been screwing behind my back!" Jade said, her words filled with bitterness and venom.

In a sudden surge of anger, Tori slapped Jade right across the face.

Jade's face seemed to turn blood red, as her nostrils flared. The next thing Tori felt was a sudden hard painful blow across the left side of her face as Jade suddenly back handed her. The whole left side of her face stung bitterly and she felt a warm oozing on her lip. It was then Tori reached up and felt her now bleeding lip. Looking down at Jade's hand, Tori realized that the diamond on Jade's engagement ring, had cut deeply into her lip.

Even Jade looked shocked at the severity of her blow, but Tori didn't let Jade react.

Tori abruptly ran from the room. Snatching her keys off a table and fled the apartment.

"Tori, Come back." Was what Tori heard as she ran down the stairs. It was Jade shouting. Tori only ran faster. About 3 minutes later, she was driving away at about 70 miles an hour.

As shocked as she was for hitting Tori, Jade's anger took over and she grabbed a bottle of burbon from the cupboard and began to drink again.

"Fuck Vega, She'll be back" Muttered the Goth shortly before she passed out.

At 6 pm the next evening Jade returned from being in auditions all day. She was still hung over from the night before. She felt sick and remorseful. Tori had left so quickly she hadn't even taken her phone or purse. Jade didn't know what she would say to Tori. The Latina never returned, after last night's argument.

Jade entered the apartment, putting down the six pack of beer she planned to consume that evening on the table. She instantly noticed something was wrong. Things were missing.

Tori's things, Jade quickly realized to her horror.

Feeling even more sick, Jade ran to the bedroom and opened Tori's dresser. It was empty. She ran to the closet. Tori's side was empty. In a panic she ran back into the living room and saw a note on the dining room table.

It read.

_Jade, _

_I can't do this anymore._

_Goodbye_

_Tori_

Next to the table, was Tori's set of keys for the apartment.

"Tori left me." Was all that Jade said, as she sank to her knees and began to cry.

Across town Tori sat in her new abode. It was an empty house which her manager had been able to quickly rent, for the now homeless pop star. It was a one story ranch house in a quiet neighborhood. The walls needed painting, the lawn needed mowing badly, the toilet kept gurgling, but it was home.

She thought briefly of moving back to her parent's home. But Tori didn't want to involve them. Jade might show up and cause a scene and they didn't need that. Besides, Tori wanted to be where Jade couldn't find her. It killed her, to actually want to hide from Jade. But her fear was running the show now.

"Fuck Jade, the relationship is dead. Save yourself." Said, that part of her mind that wanted to run. It more than drowned out, the other part that wanted to go back.

Tori sat on the floor, in the middle of he boxes she had brought from her and Jade's apartment. All of her possessions had been hastily packed and moved. She pulled out her compact and glanced at her face. There was a large bruise on her cheek and a cut on the corner of her lip. It still hurt.

But that was nothing in comparison to the hurt she felt inside. The pain she felt knowing that Jade had struck her. Knowing that Jade and Tori were officially no more and probably would never be again. It was an almost unbearable soul grinding pain that seemed to be everywhere at once.

"How did things get so bad." She said aloud.

Tori looked around and briefly thought of the 100 things she needed to do. Get some furniture, unpack, paint, mow the lawn, plus a ton others to put back together her shattered life.

But she wondered, if she would ever be able to put back together her shattered heart.

In the meantime all she could do, was cry.

**This was originally going to be a one off. But I made it a bit longer. It will be a couple of chapters long at least. It's ultimately about coming back together. Healing and forgivness.**


	2. In the interim

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Reunion**

**Chapter 2 – In the interim **

**This is a chapter giving a glimpse of Jade and Tori's lives between the time of their breakup and reunion.**

**Munich, Germany, 5 months after Jade and Tori's breakup.**

**NO One's POV**

The concert at Olympiahalle had gone flawlessly. After her 2nd encore Tori Vega took a quick bow to the capacity crowd.

"Danke schoen, Ich leibe dich alle, Auf weidersehen und guten nacht." Tori said before blowing them a kiss and walking off stage.

Which ever country she was in, Tori made a point to say her final goodbye in the countries native language. Tonight she said. "Thank you, I love you all, goodbye and good night"

The crowed roared with approval of Tori's nearly flawlessly pronunciation of German. When she was in Spanish speaking countries she would usually speak in Spanish to the audience for the entire show.

After the breakup Tori threw herself into her work and quickly scheduled a number of dates in Europe. She wanted to put her mind off of Jade and get out of town. Tori hadn't even spoken to Jade since the night of the breakup. She had also planned to use the money from this tour to buy herself a nice house on the coast. Tonight was Munich, tomorrow she would be in Zurich.

"Great Show, Tori." Said Brian her road manager, as he handed her a towel and a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Bri" said the sweating and tired pop star.

Tori took a drink of water, wiped her forehead and headed towards the dressing room waving and smiling at the few fans who had backstage passes.

These days Tori tried to be on stage as much as possible. Not only did she love performing, but these days it was the only time she felt complete. Off stage she felt like half a person. She was slowly getting used to it, but it didn't change the fact that she hated the feeling.

After getting changed in her dressing room, she hopped in the limo to return to her lavish hotel suite. As her request, a cheese pizza and a 6 pack of bottled water and some tea was waiting for her.

As she closed the door behind her, she leaned up against it and closed her eyes. She was alone, it was quiet. These seemed to be the times she hated the most. The suite was large and well adorned with a beautiful view of the Alps off in the distance. It was all dark now, of course it being after 11:00 At night.

Tori pulled a chair and a table up to the window. Placing her pizza, and drinks on the table and sat down. Tonight she was alone and wanted to be alone. Though the first few cities on this tour, she decided to have some company. There were always female fans, willing to indulge her for a night. After the 3rd city she stopped. It just made her feel emptier the next day. In the end, she felt like she deserved to be alone. Tori was very lonely and depressed, her times on stage her only escape.

Tonight she slowly ate her pizza in silence and did as she almost always did. At the same time, stare out the window and try to figure out what exactly when wrong. Where it all started to come apart. In those last 5 or 6 weeks, Jade had become more angry and unstable. It had of course started to fall apart long before then.

Jade's rampant alcoholism and unresolved anger certainly were a Major part of the breakup. Tori knew there was more. Tori had started to keep a journal. Where she wrote down specific instances where she should have done things differently. Times, where she made it worse. Deep down Tori thought that if she could shoulder some of the blame, Jade would seem less of the monster which she had become. She had 37 things listed so far.

But still Tori was still afraid of the monster, despite the fact that she loved it. More specifically she loved what it once was. But that Jade, had apparently drowned in a bottle of booze some time ago. Leaving Tori, with the angry monstrous remains.

She would spend another hour thinking about it, eating pizza, drinking water. Trying to make sense of it, she never quite could. When she had enough thinking she would drink a cup of tea and try to go to sleep. Try was the operative word, these days it never came easy.

Invariably she would wonder before she was able to drift off.

"What's Jade doing? Does she think about me? Does she still hate me?"

The next day in the next city she would repeat the same routine and so on and so on.

**Several hours later half way round the world, in Los Angeles California. **

It was an unremarkable brick apartment building located in a seedy section of town. It wasn't quite the bottom but you certainly could see there from it. A few poor families occupied 7 of it 8 apartments. The occupant of the last apartment left the building around 9:30.

She was wearing bluejeans, boots, a black t shirt and a leather jacket. She had gotten off her shift at the diner about an hour ago and was headed out for the evening. Any one who knew her would say she looked like hell. Sporting a nasty black eye. Put there by the angry girlfriend of the gal she was hitting on last night. Though Jade in return broke the other girls nose.

She walked several blocks, until she reached a small dingy looking bar in a seedy side of town. It was her normal haunt. Tonight, like pretty much every other night, she hoped to get piss drunk, possibly high and maybe pick someone up. The bar was already filling up, even this early in the evening. There was a whole wide assortment of women here tonight. Some dancing, some drinking.

She headed inside and took her normal spot at the end of the bar. Jade didn't even have to order, the bartender already knew. Within seconds Jade was halfway through her first whisky sour. The first of many this evening.

As lesbian bars went, this was the seediest of them all. A world away from the upper class dance clubs she used to frequent with Tori.

"Vega." Jade muttered to herself as she began to work on her 2nd drink of the night. Anybody listening would say the word sounded like a curse or an insult. Unlike Tori, Jade did her best to forget. Drowning her sorrows and anger in alcohol and drugs. Though unconsciously, she was slowly drinking herself to death out of guilt for hurting Tori. Another part of her hated Tori for leaving her. Jade was a mixed up jumble of broken emotions.

A short while later as Jade was downing her 5th drink, the DJ started to play one of Tori's newest songs. A peppy dance hit called Turnaround. After hearing the first few beats Jade turned towards the DJ and yelled.

"Turn that shit off."

The DJ ignored the Goths request and the song kept playing.

"God Dam it." Jade said. A moment late she saw a girl she knew named Michelle enter the bathroom. Jade quickly followed the woman inside.

As Jade entered the rest room she saw a young gal of about 25 with shoulder length dishwater blonde hair snorting a line of coke off the counter. Jade couldn't help but give an envious look at the long white line on the counter.

Looking up the girl said. "Hey Jade, I'm guessing you're here to see me. I have some good stuff."

"What will it cost me, Michelle?" Jade said suspiciously. "That shit ain't free you know."

Jade had been looking to score a bit of blow. She hated Michelle, who was a snotty bitch, but Jade knew the gal always had some to spare. She was the regular supplier to the patrons of this establishment.

Michelle walked up to Jade, put her arms around the Goth and backed her up against the counter.

"You want to get high and I want to get laid, I think we can come to an arrangement. If you make me real happy, maybe I'll give you some to spare." Michelle said with a toothy smile as took Jade's hand and slid it down her pants.

Jade no longer, able to control herself grabbed and put her up on the counter and pulled her pants down. Not even caring that she was going down on someone in a restroom. Though that would hardly be the first time the counter was used for that purpose.

It was humiliating to say the least, but Jade's habit was starting to get expensive. It started as casual use and got worse. She increasingly had to find ways to earn some, when she didn't have enough cash. She was on a downward spiral and she knew it.

"Come on baby" Michelle purred, "earn some"

Jade got on her knees and put her head between Michelle's legs. Quickly she rolled her tongue over Michelle's clit, causing her to shudder.

"Michelle grabbed Jade's head and pushed the Jade further between her legs.

"I know you don't like me Jade. It's fun making you be my personal little cunt licker…mmm..That feels good. Don't worry you'll get what you want. Cause you're going keep coming back to me for more." Michelle said with a laugh.

A few months ago Jade would have exploded with anger has someone said that to her. Jade just kept going, her humiliation nearly complete. Jade continued her work around Michelle's Vagina causing Michelle to squirm and moan.

"Did you eat out that pop star like this?" Michelle said in a mocking tone. Though she mentally screamed Jade continued. Michelle moaned again, this time more deeply before her hips suddenly jerked as she had an earth moving orgasm.

"Be sure to clean me and you'll get some extra." Said Michelle.

Jade licked Michelle clean, now feeling about as humiliated as she could possibly be. The deed done, Jade got off her knees and washed up.

Michelle smiled. "You can have the last bit on the counter and the extra I promised. Said Michelle, as she put a tiny vial of cocaine on the counter next to Jade.

"Your good Jade, I have plans for you. Till next time." Said Michelle as she pulled up her pants and left.

Not wanting to think, or even feel, anymore Jade snorted up the remainder on the counter before grabbing the vial. Heading back to the bar, Jade took up her usual spot and ordered a drink.

And another, and another…

**Another very grim chapter. Jade is sinking fast into alcohol and drug abuse, seriously demeaning herself in the process. Tori is obsessed with finding out what went wrong. Both women are hurting seriously. Next chapter will be the reunion. **


	3. Is She There?

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Reunion**

**Chapter 3 – Is she there?**

**No One's POV**

**Authors Note: It has been now a full year since Jade and Tori have broken up.**

**No One's POV**

The car was a 2014 candy apple red Porsche Carrera. Though now several years old, it had been meticulously maintained by its original owner and looked almost showroom new. At the moment it's 2nd and current owner sat in the car, which was parked in her driveway The owner, a 24 year old pop star named Tori Vega had been sitting in the car for almost 19 minutes.

Tori glanced at the clock on the dash it was 8:03 in the evening. The 6 year class reunion of Hollywood arts class of 2013 had started just over an hour ago. Yet Tori was still sitting in her car trying to get up the courage to go.

Sitting there her phone chimed.

Tori picked up the phone and red the new text message.

From Cat: You missed dinner, Please come. We all miss you.

"I'm sure there's one out there, that doesn't miss me." Tori muttered.

Tori took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll go for you Cat."

With that, Tori started her car which roared to life and started off. It was about a 20 minute drive down the coast to the sea side hotel, where the reunion was taking place. Tori rolled down the windows and the cool salty sea air flooded the interior of the car.

"Will Jade be there?" was the million dollar question. The one that Tori had been obsessing on for the last week.

Just the word Jade ,always brought back a flood of bittersweet memories for the pop star. The pale skinned goth had gone from enemy, to friend, to girlfriend, to fiancé to ex girlfriend all in the space of 6 years.

**Tori's POV**

If I have one bad habit currently, it's my never ending post mortem of our long dead relationship. I keep analyzing it, dissecting it, examining each piece in hopes of determining what I could have done differently. What Jade could have done differently.

I loved her so much, but in the end our relationship was utterly wrecked. In my analysis it's about 80% her fault and 20% my fault. Thought I'm sure Jade would reverse those numbers.

In actuality it was the booze that was at fault. Living with an alcoholic isn't easy. I constantly blame myself for giving up on Jade. I never should have.

Jade liked to drink, she always like to drink. I learned later, that both of her parents were high functioning alcoholics. We started to date in high school, halfway through our junior year. Though very different, we connected and fell in love. She didn't drink very much at first. Though as she neared the end of her junior year in college, it seemed to get much wore. I attribute it, to the death of her father in an accident and the pressure of school work.

I didn't help by ignoring the problem for a long while. It's just Jade blowing off steam or it's just Jade being Jade, would be the things I would say. To a degree, I served as an enabler. I also didn't help by being gone a lot. My first album was climbing the charts at the time. I should have been there for her more. Even if it meant, just taking some time listening to her talk on the phone.

I was guilty, of putting my career ahead of our relationship. Jade did a little of the same. She was starting to get small tv and movie parts. At times I felt movie parts were more important than me.

After the end of my first tour, I proposed marriage to Jade. She had just graduated and I hoped that would help us. Things had been getting gradually more strained.

I was wrong. Things only seemed to go downhill from there. We began to bicker less and fight more. Jade began to drink more and more, which only made things worse. I began to resent her. I felt like the loved the bottle more than me. I went from an enabler, to some who bitterly resented her drinking.

Another one of my crimes started at this point. Being a pop star, I got a lot of attention from both male and female admirers. I was always quick to say that I was both a lesbian and in a committed relationship. Don't get me wrong, I love all my male and female fans. One or twice at events we were at I would flirt a bit. Sometimes when someone would flirt with me, I would not shoot them down so quickly. Just in hopes of getting a reaction from Jade. She seemed to gradually withdraw from our relationship. She grew more and angrier over time. My flirting for attention, was probably one of the worst things I could do.

Our fights got worse, our planning for the wedding seemed to stop. It was such a painful time. I felt she was slipping away. Jade was gradually becoming this drunken bitter creature that I hated. I wanted old Jade back, my Jade, not what she had become.

It all cumulated in one massive, terrible fight. We had been engaged almost 6 months and tensions were at an all time high. Jade was more and more angry, moody and sometimes just unstable. That final night, I came home after a long recording session. It was past nine in the evening when I arrived home. I had told her in advance I would be home late. She had wanted to do something with me but I had chosen to work in the studio instead. Part of me just didn't want to deal with her, which was happening more and more. She was already very drunk when I arrived home.

She tore into me for not showing her enough attention. I came back saying that I didn't want to deal with the bitter angry alcoholic she had become. I further said, why should I pay attention to that. It quickly blew up into an all out screaming match. Not our first, but it was certainly our last.

At the height of the argument Jade struck me, cutting open my lip. I didn't even wait to see what Jade would do next, I grabbed my keys and fled our condo. I didn't even take my phone. Wanting to keep my friends out of it, I crashed on the couch of my regular sound engineer, Mike, who was a very good friend.

I cried most of the night. Our relationship had deteriorated, finally dying with one single blow. I just gave up. The next day I returned to our apartment. Jade wasn't home. With the help of mike and a friend I moved out. I left Jade all the furniture, electronics and appliances, taking only what I think I needed. It was the most painful thing I ever did.

I left a note on the kitchen table saying goodbye, with my keys.

I also left my life with Jade behind that day. I moved into a hastily rented house. I was heartbroken. Jade left me three voice mail messages the next evening. I had turned my phone off. The first was Jade pleading me to come back sounding sober. The second one a few hours later, was an angry and drunk Jade demanding to come back. The third one, a couple of hours after that was an extremely drunk jade telling me to fuck off and how much she hated me.

There is of course more to the story but that's the gist of it. Jade and I had officially broken up. After that Jade dropped out of sight. A month after our breakup I found out that Jade had moved out and didn't leave a forwarding address.

Cat, Beck and the rest of my friends heard nothing from her. All forms of communication went silent. From what I heard, she stopped auditioning for movie and TV parts.

That was over a year ago. Since that last angry voicemail I hadn't heard anything from Jade at all. I was tempted to call her mother, to find out Jade's whereabouts, but she never really liked me anyway. So I just did my best to put it behind me. Of course I couldn't as I kept analyzing what when wrong. The destruction of our relationship has haunted me for the last year.

I spent most of the last year on tour in Europe and Asia. I just wanted to get as far away as possible. That and being on stage was the only times I felt like a real person. Coming back, I bought a nice house on the beach in Malibu and a slightly used Porsche. I'm successful, I have a nice house, a nice car, but I have no one to share it with.

Tonight is my high school's class 6 year reunion. We were supposed to have a 5 year but it was called off due to extremely bad weather. Driving down the Pacific Coast Highway towards the hotel, I can't help but think of Jade.

I'm so nervous about having to face her again. What would I say? What would I do? I had no idea. She may not even show up at all. She may just ignore me. My stomach was in knots all day, just thinking about it.

But I had to think of my other friends. Beck was in from New York where he's been tearing up the Broadway stage. He's bringing his new girlfriend Erin. I've never met her. Andre is coming up from Miami, where he's an up and coming recording artist like myself. Cat and Robbie live in town so I see them more. They never did get together and are both dating other people, but have remained very good friends.

After a thought filled Drive, I arrived at the hotel a little after 8:30. The dance portion should have just started at this point. I sat in my car for another 5 minutes, after I parked my car. I needed just a bit more time, to build up my courage.

I then got out and walked towards the hotel. As I walked I suddenly realized something. The blue dress I picked out, was probably the one Jade liked the most. I did it unconsciously. I can't lie to myself. As terrible as it was in the end, I miss Jade every single day. I could have looked for her, but I just didn't know what would happen so I never did.

I entered the art deco lobby of the sea side hotel. I spotted one or two former classmates, milling about. Off to the right, I heard the distant din of thumping techno music.

"Must be the place" I said nervously as I headed down the hallway, towards the music.

Turning a corner, I could see there was an open double door with both music and multi colored lights spilling out of it. Indicating the dance was in full swing. Right in front of the doors was a table with name tags. At the time I arrived, there were about 15 for people who hadn't yet arrived.

I found mine and put it on. Looking at the others I picked up another one in particular. It was Jade's name badge.

"She's not here." I said with an odd mixture of relief and disappointment. I then put the name badge down and went in. There were about 200 people in the room, many dancing on the dance floor. Some others milled at the snack table or bar. Some sat around tables and talked. Everyone looked like they were having a very good time.

I decided to get a drink to start. Considering my experience with Jade's drinking you'd think I wouldn't drink at all. The experience soured me on drinking, but once in a blue moon I have a glass of wine. I've been a nervous wreck all day, and I need a drink to calm down.

I went up to the bar and ordered a drink, saying hello to a few classmates as I walked. I was about 2 sips into my glass of wine, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Still tense and nervous, I almost jumped out of my skin.

I made a startled Yelp, as I turned around. It was Andre who put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Tori? I didn't mean to scare you. I happened to see you there." Andre said looking embarrassed.

"I'm Ok, No worries Andre. I just had a lot on my mind." I said.

"Jade." He said as a sad expression grew on his face.

I nodded. "That's it. Though it looks like she's not coming."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me Andre, I just don't know what to do. Do I try to contact her again? Do I leave it be. I'm so torn and I just can't put this behind me. It's not, all her fault. I helped wreck the relationship too." I said trying not to get emotional.

"Look Tori, I'm not sure what to tell you. I know you miss her and I'm pretty sure you still love her. But that's not always enough. You're just going to have to wing it. But in any case, we're all there for you. Come on, we all have a table and a chair set aside for you."

I smiled. "Sounds good"

Andre led me through the crowded and noisy room, to a table in the far corner. Sitting there was Beck, a young blond woman who I assumed was his girlfriend Erin, Robbie, his girlfriend Kim, Cat and her boyfriend Steve. I had previously met Kim and Steve. Both were nice people.

"Tori" Said Cat as she jumped from the table and ran to give me a hug.

"You came, you came" The red haired girl said happily.

I sat down at the table and we began to talk. Mostly talking about old times and catching up. I did notice Andre, Cat, Robbie and Beck went out of their way, to avoid talking about Jade. After a while I was feeling much better and relaxed. I even took to the dance floor a few times with Cat and Andre. I was still very disappointed by Jade's non appearance. Part of me wanted closure. Part of me wanted her back.

At about 9:45 I excused myself to go to the ladies room. Thinking about Jade on my way to the restroom, I was reminded of a part from an old 80's song. I began to sing.

_She's a modern day Delilah  
Keeps her scissors laser sharp  
Once she finds your weakness  
She'll cut you to the quick  
Stab you in the heart_

It may be a 30 year old one hit wonder, but I can totally relate to it.

It was a song called Modern day Delilah, by Van Stephenson. Shortly after my breakup with Jade I half thought of doing a cover of it just to piss her off. I didn't however. Our relationship was already wrecked. I didn't need to shit on the wreckage too.

As I exited the bathroom, I passed the table with the name tags. Glancing at it, I suddenly noticed that Jade's name tag was now missing.

My heart suddenly started to pound, as I looked into the room towards the dance floor.

"Jade's here!" I said with a gasp.

**The song "Modern Day Deliliah" by Van Stephenson is a real song. It may be a 30 year old one hit wonder, but it's about a devilish girl who uses scissors. I actually heard it on the radio a few days ago and I couldn't possibly pass the chance to use it in a story. If you want to hear it, the video is on youtube.**

**The next chapter the girls confront each other for the first time in a year. **


	4. I Remember You

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Reunion **

**Chapter 4 – I remember you.**

**Tori's POV**

Ignoring the part of me which wanted me to get in my Porsche and drive away very fast, I slowly entered the room. The room looked exactly as it did before. Full of people having a good time. The dance floor was packed with people dancing to the song Katy Perry Song, Hot and Cold.

I moved closer and closer to our table looking for any sign of the green eyed demon that I loved more than life itself. I was about 25 yards away from our table when I spotted her.

She was standing by our table talking to cat. She seemed to be listening intently to something Cat was saying to her. She was wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress that flared out into a skirt and she looked more beautiful than I could ever imagined. Her hair was still black but a bit shorter than last time and had a single streak of green in her hair. She looked stunning.

I froze, completely unable to move. Paralyzed, I just starred at my former girlfriend. My brain quickly twisting itself into knots. She didn't notice me at first, but just kept talking to cat. About 30 seconds later she turned and noticed me.

I wasn't sure what was more shocking to her, me being there or that deer in the headlights look on my face. Our eyes locked. She looked just as shocked as I was.

Before I knew it I started to run. Right out the nearest doorway, which lead to a balcony overlong the ocean. Unless I wanted to land on the rocks 30 feet below, there was no escape.

I ran to the cast iron railing and grabbed on. Almost as my life depended on it. I was beginning to panic. I was happy she was here, I was terrified she was here. My mind was going every which way. I just starred out into the blackness of the Pacific ocean, wondering what would happen next.

As my heart began to beat even faster, I gripped the railing even harder. To the point where my knuckles began to turn white. I had begun to panic.

I visibly tensed up, as I suddenly heard Jade's voice from behind me. "Tori?"

Hearing that voice, I was hit by a thousand memories and emotions. Pain, longing, despair, anger all surged through me in an instant. I briefly thought of the good times, I thought of near the end, with argument after argument. That feeling of being alone, when I was in the same room as her. It was almost too much.

I was unable to move, but I answered. My voice shook as I spoke. "Jade."

"Can I please talk to you?" She said in a slow calm, but somewhat nervous sounding voice.

"Ok" I said, nodding.

"Can you face me please? I would like to see your face."

"I'm scared Jade, I'm actually kind of panicking right now." I blurted out, my voice shaking even more.

I heard her sigh. "Are you afraid of me?" I could detect a lot of sadness in her voice as she said it.

"Yes a bit but, I'm more afraid of the whole situation. I don't know what to do or say." I said as I began to tear up.

"Please don't be afraid of me." I could hear Jade plead. "How about I talk and you listen. You don't even have to look at me." She said sounding as if she took a step closer to me.

My paralysis was totally irrational, but was very real. I had built this moment up over the last year that when it finally came I couldn't move or think.

"Tori" She began to speak, now sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "I missed you Tori. I fucked up, bigtime. I know you did some things too, but I feel responsible for our breakup. I had become an alcoholic and let it ruin our everything. It was worse than you even realize. I had begun to use cocaine on a regular basis in those last few weeks. I hid it from you. By the end I was a total mess."

I could tell she was crying now at this point.

"I was still grieving my fathers death. I had anxieties about getting married, I was depressed as you were gone a lot, a hundred other things. But then I committed the worst sin of all."

Jade paused for a moment as she sounded choked up. I just silently cried and continued to listen.

"I hit you. I was so angry at you that night. I can't ever forgive myself for that. I broke down crying the next day, when I found you had left me. I left one message but after getting drunk again I let my anger do the talking. For the next 6 months I just continued on a downward spiral. I drank and drank and developed drug habit. I even lost a job because I got into a fight a work. I raged at you for leaving me. I called you ever single name I could think of. One day I burnt every picture of you that I had." She sobbed.

Just hearing that last sentence; I could feel my heart rip in two.

"I was slowly drinking myself to death. One day about 6 months ago I hit rock bottom. I was in a dingy little apartment near skid row. I was working as waitress at a shitty little Thai restaurant. Of course you the big pop star, was all over the news and on tv. I couldn't escape you. I was going to put myself out of my misery. But something stopped me."

Her tale was ripping me apart, I thought I suffered but she did more.

"You did. You stopped me." She said.

I finally for some reason was able to let go of the railing and I slowly turned around.

She was standing 4 feet away from me. Long black streams of make up and mascara now was running down her face. She looked broken. As broken as I felt.

"I was looking for a particular pair of scissors to kill myself with when I found a picture of us. Somehow it was missed in my purge of all Tori related material. It was a picture taken of us at dinner, when we took that Alaskan cruise 3 years ago. You looked so beautiful and we looked so happy together. It was only then did I realize how much I missed and needed you. That I still loved you. I had no idea how or if it was even possible, but I wanted to win you back."

She paused for a moment then began to speak again. Still crying heavily.

"I got in to AA and got help with my drug addiction. It was hard getting clean and dried out. But I needed to. I felt like I was going to die going through withdraw some nights. I would stare at your picture just to get me through the night. But I managed it. I've been clean and sober for 5 months, 3 weeks and 2 days. I started to see a councilor for my anger and depression issues. I started to audition for parts again. I have a bit part in a cop show. I just started it. Tori, I don't know if you can forgive me. And I don't blame you for leaving me. But I still love you and I'm so…."

Jade put her hands over her eyes and put her head down as she seemed be overcome with emotion. After a moment she somewhat compose herself.

"so..sorry I hurt you." Jade wailed as if in pain. As if the mere thougth of her blow to my face, brough her immense pain.

Jade seemed unable to speak any further at that point. I was pretty much an emotional wreck as well.

She had come so far, and still was so broken. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. She was still the love of my life and always would be.

I stepped forward and took her hand. Though she said nothing, a look of hope appeared in her eyes. I collected my thoughts for a moment, before speaking.

"I know this wasn't easy for you. It wasn't easy for me to even come. Our breakup was very painful to me as well. Don't completely blame yourself. I have thought, examined and analyzed every fight, dispute and problem we had. I have a whole list of things I did wrong. Times where I made the wrong decision. I played a part in the demise or our relationship. I'm so happy that you've been able to straighten yourself out. That wasn't you that night, that you hit me."

Jade looked down. "I hadn't been myself in some time."

"Don't forget I didn't help things. I made a list off all the instances I could have done things differently. Part of my obsessing over our breakup." I said.

"How many things are on the list?" Jade said as she looked back up.

"At last count, 109. I've been kind of obsessing about finding out everything I did wrong."

Jade's eyes suddenly opened with surprise. "That many? Like what?"

"Flirting with that girl Brenda, at Cat's birthday party in front of you. That's number 1. Purposely not telling you about the scissoring marathon at the drive in theatre in Brentwood I heard about. That's number 45. Letting that drunken Russian supermodel lick my neck at the Grammy after party, that's number 11. "Accidentally" Shrinking your Linkin Park T shirt cause I was pissed off at you that's number 77. Blowing you off and not listening when you were upset last Christmas because of that fight with your mom, that's number 27" I said sheepishly.

"Russian supermodel?" Jade said with a jealous look in her eye. But she quickly corrected herself. "Nevermind, Can't dwell on the past." Jade muttered.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, broken by Jade.

"We're both sorry, but where do we go from here? How can you ever forgive me Tori?" Jade said looking sad again.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Jade, I miss you, not a day has gone by where I haven't wanted to feel you, hear your voice. But we wrecked things good. I remember the fights, they were long and bitter some nights. I'm not sure if we can go back to the way things were, things between us are too damaged."

Jade closed her eyes and lowered her head, as a tear fell from her eye. "I understand." She said barely audibly as she turned to leave.

But, I continued to hold her hand without releasing it.

"That being said. I don't want to loose you again. I need you. So I was thinking. Do you want to go on a date with me sometime?" I asked, as a small smile came to my face.

Jade's face registered confusion. "What? I thought you said things between us are too damaged."

"Our old relationship Jade. I think it would be healthier if we started over from scratch and built a new one. Start by dating again first. Rebuild things slowly between us. I hope you don't think I'm being unfair. It might be a bit before we sleep together again. But, I think we need to take the time to fall back in love with each other."

Jade's eyes suddenly lit up. Lit up in a way I hadn't seen in a long time. "You're giving me a 2nd chance?"

"Just as long as you give me a 2nd chance." I said as I looked into her green eyes. Those eyes I wanted to get lost in forever.

Jade suddenly moved forward and pulled me into a hug, crying again. Being in her arms was heaven. Feeling her face buried in my shoulder, the smell of her hair as it brushed up against my cheek. Part of me wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there, but I suppressed that for the moment. I had to be serious about rebuilding this relationship.

After a few moments of happily crying onto my shoulder, Jade whimpered. "I'm sorry baby, thank you."

I said nothing and lost myself in Jade's embrace for a few moments more.

I separated from her a moment later. "Ready to start over?"

Jade nodded and then smiled. "I remember you, didn't I have you in Sikowitz's class? Oh yeah, your that annoying girl that always wanted to be my friend." Jade said playing into it.

"You're that scissor obsessed chick that dated that real attractive girl." I said with a smile. "What ever happened to her?"

Jade made a sad looking smile. "I stupidly drove her off but hope to win her heart back someday."

"Well in in the meantime, I happen to not have a date for the reunion. Would you like to be mine?" I said playfully.

Jade looked like she was going to cry again for a moment but smiled. "Very much so."

**The healing has begun for the pair. I hope you like it so far. Please review.**


	5. First Date Redux

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Reunion**

**Chapter 5 – First Date Redux**

**No one's Pov**

Tori and Jade smiled at each other, with a hopeful confidence before entering back in the room.

"Before we rejoin the others, let's fix our makeup. Our crying pretty much trashed it." Tori said

Jade nodded and they headed towards the bathroom to fix their faces.

"So where do you live now?" Jade asked as they entered the bathroom.

"I got a place in Malibu, right on the beach. It's no mansion but I don't want one. Too much to clean."

"I see, I live in a tiny little place near Hollywood arts." Jade said as she started to fix her makeup.

"It looks like we're going to have to get to know each other again. "

Jade nodded but said nothing, looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong Jade?" Tori said as she turned to Jade.

"I did things I'm not proud of before I got clean. Demeaning things. I hope you.."

"It wasn't you." Said Tori, quickly cutting her off. "But, if it helps to put it behind you I'll listen. "

Tori had heard from her father, stories of what people did to feed their addictions. Selling and demeaning themselves, in ways she care not think about. But Tori didn't care what Jade had done. It was the addiction, not the pale skinned girl she loved. Tori was determined to rebuild this relationship right. She would do whatever it took to restore Jade and their relationship to what it once was. If that meant listening without judgment, then so be it

"Thank you Tori." Said Jade, as she finished fixing her makeup.

A minute or two later the pair emerged from the bathroom, their faces fixed. Crying while a needed emotional release for the pair, had ruined their makeup. Jade and Tori smiled and walked back into the room where the reunion was taking place.

"Let's get some soda's or something." Tori suggested and Jade agreed.

As they approached the bar they were greeted by none other than, Sinjin Van cleef. He was wearing a hideous looking plaid tuxedo.

"Oh my god, Jade. So glad to see you again." He said, practically lighting up as he moved to give the Goth a hug.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hissed the Goth, causing Sinjin to back away.

"Nice to see you again Sinjin." Said Tori giving him a quick hug.

"Nice to see you Tori. I have all your albums." He said excitedly.

Jade gave Sinjin a cold hard look, which could curdle milk. "Bye Sinjin, See you in another six years."

"Uhhh…I better find someplace else to be." He said nervously before departing.

"I don't want him touching you, either." Jade snapped, causing the Latina to laugh.

"What's so funny Vega." Said Jade as she walked to the bar.

Tori smiled. "It's just nice, to see you returning to your normal self. "

Jade nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to look to towards the bar. Tori quickly recognized a slightly pained, look, as the Goth spied row after row of bottles of multi colored liquor. Jade, also seemed to stiffen a bit.

"I'm sorry Jade, I should have just gotten us some drinks. " Tori said, suddenly feeling bad.

"No, that's ok. I have to get used to it. With all the stress of seeing you again, I want a drink so fucking bad. " Jade then took a deep breath and exhaled. "One day at a time." She muttered.

At this point the bartender asked Jade what she needed.

"A white soda for me and a diet cola for my date here." She said to the bartender as she averted her eyes from the bottles behind him.

Tori put a reassuring hand on Jade's back. Immediately some of the tension, seemed to dissipate from the Goth's stiff form.

Tori tossed a 20 on the bar and scooped up the drinks as the bartender delivered them. "I'm buying."

"No complaint from me" Said Jade as they started back to the table.

"So Jade, what was Cat talking to you about when I first came up?"

"She was asking how I was doing and telling me that I was stupid for making you go away. Not that I needed to be reminded of that."

As they approached the table together, the assembled group became animated and looked pleasantly surprised.

"So, you too patch things up?" Asked Andre, with a hopeful look.

"We're working on it. Actually we're starting over. This is our first date." Tori said.

"Awww…That's so cute. I'm so happy for you two" Said cat, as she sprung up and gave Jade a hug.

Jade grimaced as the Red haired girl put her in what felt like a bear hug. "Enough Cat." Jade said, her voice tinged with annoyance.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Only Tori gets to touch you." Cat remarked, as she released the Goth, causing Tori to blush slightly,

Tori and Jade sat down, with Jade ending up next to beck and Tori sitting next to Cat.

"Hey babe. I heard you tell cat, you're sober now. Congratulations.." Said Beck to Jade.

"Thanks. I hear you're doing well in New York." Jade said, while giving Beck's girlfriend a subtle eye of jealous suspicion.

Beck chuckled, knowing that even with Jade, old habits die hard.

Beck nodded and poked Erin on the shoulder. "Erin babe, This is Jade."

"Jade, this is my girlfriend Erin."

Erin scrutinized Jade carefully. "So you're the unholy terror that Beck told me about. Did you actually go out for pizza once and leave poor Beck handcuffed to the bed?" Erin said with a smile that looked oddly approving. Beck simply turned red.

Jade quickly stomped on Becks foot, as she laughed. "I brought him back the leftover pizza." Jade said with an evil looking smile.

Jade extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Erin."

"I'm just giving you shit. I hear you're quiet talented. " Erin Remarked.

At this point the music slowed as slow ballad started to play. Jade suddenly felt a tug on her arm.

"Would you like to dance Jade." Tori said.

"Yes" The Goth answered, with a smile as she looked at Tori.

Tori got up and took a hold of Jade's hand. Feeling Tori's fingers slip between hers felt like magic. As Tori quietly guided Jade to the dance floor, Jade's heart started to pound. She had a 2nd chance with the most wonderful woman in the world and she wasn't going to screw it up this time.

Jade let Tori take the lead, letting the Latina's arms take her in as the music began to play. Jade closed her eyes and took in the moment. Sweet and savory; the first real pleasure she's had in a year. Even such a simple thing as a slow dance.

"I don't deserve you." Said Jade without opening her eyes. As she suddenly started to feel guilty for all the things she had done.

"Stop that!" Tori snapped, causing Jade to open her eyes in surprise.

"Stop that right now, Jade west!" Said Tori, as she quickly chided Jade. "I want to dance with my date, so shut your mouth and enjoy it. Self-depreciation during slow dances will not get you a 2nd date. Capiche?"

Jade's eyes opened wide. "Yes ma'am."

Tori nodded and smiled. "You look really beautiful tonight. I don't think is said that yet."

"Thank you. You look beautiful, not quite as beautiful as me, but still beautiful." Jade said with a smirk.

"Much better, That's my Jade."

Tori couldn't help but be happy holding Jade in her arms again. She was glad they decided to take it slow again. Because even then, some of that fear and resentment lingered down deep. Rebuilding things slowly would help her deal with those residual negative feelings. Tori somehow knew these residual feelings needed to be purged before taking Jade back into her bed.

After the song ended, Jade slipped her hand into Tori's and they walked back to the table.

"That felt good Jade."

"Very much so." Jade replied looking content.

They sat back down and for a while longer chatted amongst themselves. All the while Jade and Tori held hands.

After a while, Madison Sturmer, the class president got up on stage.

"It's so nice to see, so many people come out for the reunion tonight. One of our attendees is the illustrious and wildly popular Tori Vega."

At this point the crowed cheered and clapped as a spotlight diverted quickly to Tori. The Latina pop star smiled and waived.

Then Madison began to speak again. "Maybe if we clap enough, we can get her to sing a song or two."

The clapping and cheering greatly intensified.

Looking up on the stage, Tori realized there were not instruments. There was only a DJ setup.

"Hey Andre, you have that fancy keyboard you were bragging about handy."

Andrea nodded as a smile came to his face. "It's in the car, I run and grab it." Andre said as he quickly took off.

Jade nodded in approval as Tori got up and came to the stage. She tended to not think of Tori as the world famous pop star. She saw her as Tori Vega, love of her life and constant annoyance.

"Thank you, since you're all so nice, I'll sing you a couple. Just give me a minute or two for Andre to set up his keyboard."

A few minutes later Tori and Andre were set.

"Just like old times." Andre said as they were ready to start.

Tori nodded and smiled.

"Is everybody ready?" She called out.

"Yeah" The crowd roared.

Tori then started to sing, belting out 3 of her hit songs in rapid succession. The crowed got into it and in a few minutes the place was hopping.

Tori finished her set with a slow ballad. It was a song about two lovers who are finally able to be together again. Of course she looked at Jade, during the entire song. Once again, the Goth couldn't help but shed a few more tears.

With that, Tori finished her brief set and the DJ took over.

Stepping off the stage, Tori found Jade standing there. She had a proud smile on her face.

"That was great, Tori."

"Thanks."

Jade took Tori's hand. "They had you, now I'm going to claim you for myself for a bit. Let's take a walk on the beach."

Jade led Tori out of the hotel, onto the adjacent beach. It was deserted of course, a 3 quarters moon hung halfway up the sky. For at least 10 minutes, the girls held hands and walked up the beach without saying a word. It seemed like such a special moment to both Jade and Tori. Neither of them wanted to ruin it, by talking.

Just being with each other, was more than enough.

"I think I let myself forget how wonderful and special you are. I can't believe I did that. " Jade said softly.

Tori squeezed Jade's hand. "I think I'm guilty of that too. I saw a few signs of my Jade tonight. The jade that I hadn't seen in a very long time. The Jade that I missed terribly. "

Jade stopped walking and turned to Face Tori. Her eyes were aglow with the reflected moonlight. Jade couldn't even think of a time, when Tori looked more beautiful.

"I missed you so much Tori. I missed us. I missed lying naked in bed with you after lovemaking. I missed when we bickered and didn't fight. I missed the smell of your hair, your touch, everything. I let all that slip away. But I'm here with you again, that only makes me think you're wonderful." Jade said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Tori's heart couldn't help but melt. She leaned in and whispered tenderly in Jade's ear.

"We'll have all those things back and more. We'll love each other again and we're never going to be apart. But there is one thing you'll have to do first, to start to make all that happen again."

Jade's curiosity was peaked, her heart began to pound so she could find out. Find out what she needed to do to start working her way to have it all back.

"What?" Anything." Jade said almost in desperation.

"Kiss me." Tori whispered again. Just the fact that it was a barely audible whisper, made it seem as if it was some wonderful secret. Something meant for her ears only.

Jade pulled back, so she was face to face with Tori. The Latina had a quiet expectant smile. Jade could feel her heart begin to pound faster. She flashed back to the first time they kissed all those years ago. Though the circumstances were different the feeling was exactly the same. A giddy feeling of nervous excitement burst within her.

Jade put her arms around Tori, and ever slow slowly touched her lips to Tori's. Like Tori was somehow electrified, Jade felt an immediate spark surge through her. Jade could feel Tori reach her arms around her back, pulling her in tight as the kiss deepened.

Jade desperately ran her tongue across Tori's lips, begging entrance as the kiss itself consumed them both. Tori happily granted access and Jade ran her tongue against the side of Tori's, before letting it dominate her's. As the pair continued to kiss on the deserted moonlit beach time seemed to stop.

Every sense in Jade's body seemed to come alive. The feeling of Tori pressed up against her, the smell of her perfume, the sound of Tori's happy humming noise she made when she was really happy, and the taste of her lips. It felt even better, even more magical than their first kiss. After what seemed like a blissful eternity jade broke from the kiss.

"How was that for a first kiss"?" Jade said with her famous smirk.

Tori simply grinned, too blown away to answer.

**First date of newly reformed relationship, a huge success.**


	6. My Name is

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are properties of someone else and not me.**

**Reunion**

**Chapter 6 – My Name is…**

**No One's POV**

After what each of them would describe as an earthmoving kiss, they once again intertwined hands and kept walking. They walked in silence, but it was a happy silence. After a time they returned to the hotel and spent the rest of the evening with their friends.

As the party was winding down, Tori said. "I'll walk you to your car." As small voice in her head said take Jade home but she ignored that. Both she and Jade knew this had to be done right and they still had issues to work through.

As they got to Jade's car Tori handed her a card. "Here is my phone number and address. On the back is the phone number for my manager, Kevin. If you can't reach me, he will be able to. I'll let him know that any call or message from you, is to be considered urgent."

Jade smiled and pulled out a small pad and pen out of her purse and scribbled on it. "Here's my number and address. I have no manager; I don't even have an agent in fact."

Tori took the piece of paper and put it in her purse.

"So, Vega. Did I earn a second date?" Jade said, with a look that was half kidding and half serious.

"Most certainly. I think with a bit of time and patience, we'll be just fine."

Jade looked reassured and took Tori's hand again. "Thank you for giving us a 2nd chance."

Tori smiled and placed her forehead right against Jade's. "Thank you for being you again. You have no idea how much I missed being with you. So what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Jade frowned. "I work until 7 on the TV show I have a part on, then I have my AA meeting at 8. I don't like to miss those."

"Can visitors come? I want to be part of the process of you getting better. I'll admit I don't really know much how it works." Tori said with an odd enthusiasm.

"Only you could get excited about an AA meeting." Jade said putting a hand on Tori's shoulder. "Of course you can come. Pick me up at 7:30 and bring some decent coffee. The stuff they have there sucks ass. It tastes, like it was made sometime during the 1970's"

"How about a nice dinner afterward, I can call and get a table at Fina."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Fancy place. I heard it has excellent food. It's a date then."

"Good" Said Tori, as she pulled Jade into a tight embrace.

"So I suppose this is where the goodnight kiss takes place." Said Tori.

"Shut up Vega and kiss me." Barked Jade as she kissed Tori good night.

The next evening Tori pulled up in front of a small apartment building. Jade was already waiting outside. She was casually dressed, in jeans, an Insane Clown Posse t shirt and slightly faded leather jacket. Topped off with aviator sunglasses. "Not quite the attire for the fancy restaurant we were going to." Tori thought. But she suspected Jade did that on purpose. Just to shock people. Tori herself was wearing a nice blue dress and matching heels.

"Nice car" Said Jade as she got into the car. Tori wasn't 100% if Jade actually liked her Porsche or she was being facetious.

"Where we headed?" Tori asked as we pulled away from the curb.

"Wells street community center, its on 73rd and Wells"

"Got it, here's your coffee. Just way you like it." Tori noted.

Jade took a sip and nodded in approval.

"So tell me about this TV show you're on. It's a cop show, right?" Tori asked.

"It's a show called Night Watch. It's about the night shift at a urban police station. I have a reoccurring bit part. I play Officer Meg Petersen, one of the lowly uniformed officers. I had a line today. It was "We found his body at the bottom of the stairs, we're still looking for his head." Jade said dryly.

"Did you find it?" Tori couldn't help but ask.

"What?"

"The head, did you find the head?"

Jade took a sip of coffee and rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as cat sometimes. It's just a TV show and no I did not find the head. Though that could change, they may do a script rewrite."

"Sorry."

Jade laughed.

"Thanks for letting me come to your meeting. It means a lot to me."

"Be careful Vega, they may make you talk." Jade said with a smirk.

"Oh..I'll be careful not to.." Tori started to say.

"Just say what ever you want to say. They've all heard about us and what happened."

A few minutes later they arrived at the community center and went inside. The room where the meeting took place, was a large common room with a circle of chairs. At the moment the only occupant of the room was a grey haired man in his 60's who was in a wheelchair. He wore blue jeans and a Harley Davidson T-Shirt.

"Hey Mickey" Said Jade as she walked into room.

"What's up Jade?" He said before noticing Tori. "Well you weren't bullshitting us after all, you actually were dating Tori Vega." He said with a laugh.

Tori extended her hand. "Hi I'm Tori"

He shook it. "I'm Mickey, I run the group. Nice to have you here. Everyone is welcome."

"Tori and I are dating again, taking it slow though." Jade noted.

"Very good. Please sit down. We'll begin shortly."

The girls sat down and waited for the meeting to start. Slowly the other members showed up about 18 in all. It was a motley assortment. From common laborers to at least one business executive. About half men and half women.

"Welcome all" Mickey began to speak. "We have at least one guest and a couple of newcomers here tonight so I'll introduce myself. My name is Mickey Polakowski, the group leader and I'm an alcoholic. My personal story in brief, is that I returned home from Vietnam in a wheel chair. Thanks to some very accurate, Vietcong mortar fire. Before the war, in high school, I was in field and track. I loved to run. I came home unable to run, the thing I loved most, not to mention haunted by my combat experience. I tried to cope with my pain by drinking and by the age of 22 was a full blown alcoholic. With AA I got sober and have been so for over 35 years. So I've been there and I know what it feels like."

Tori watched the proceedings with interest. They started off by saying a prayer and recited the 12 steps. Tori saw that Jade participated, showing no sign of the cynicism or disrespect she might have expected. She could tell Jade was quite serious about the group and its rules.

A number of people talked about their experiences, of how they struggled with their addiction. Many of the stories were very sad. In each case, Jade listened quietly her face showing no sign of judgment. After each speaker, Mickey would say some helpful words of encouragment or point out a important theme. One of the reasons for Tori's attendance, is she wanted to see how serious Jade was about AA. Tori came to the conclusion that she was very serious about this.

As the hour finished Mickey began to speak again. "As you my have noticed we have a guest tonight. As many of you remember Jade has spoken at length how her drinking destroyed her relationship with her girlfriend. Well I'm happy to report that they are on the road to mending that relationship. And yes, for those who didn't believe her, Jade really was dating pop star Tori Vega. Who happens to be here tonight."

The members of the group clapped and Tori smiled.

"Tori, if you don't mind. We've all heard Jade's side. Would you care to share your version of events. It's good to have the prospective of someone who's been effected by alcohol abuse."

Tori was nervous about talking. There was a lot she could say, a lot of feelings still bottled up inside her. But she was afraid of dragging them out, especially when Jade and her were on the mend. It was a date after all.

"Go ahead, Tori. Say what ever you need to say. Let me have it." Jade said as she put her hand on Tori's leg.

Tori nodded and nervously stood up. "My name is Tori Vega. Jade and I had been together since high school. She's drank for as long as I knew her. For a long time I really thought nothing of it. For a time I denied there was a problem, as she began to drink more heavily. Becoming an enabler, to so speak. In the last year of our relationship she gradually turned in to…" Tori paused for a moment, as it appeared she was looking a bit choked up.

Jade watched with a sad expression on her face.

"She turned into someone I didn't know. Everything got worse, and now that I look back I realize that I had grown to hate the person Jade had become. She was no longer my Jade, but some dark distorted version of her. A version with all the redeeming qualities stripped out. The last few weeks, where she had begun to use cocaine, they were the worst. We fought constantly. Every little thing turned out to be a major battle. The hatred, bitterness and resentment was building up inside of me."

The words seem to come spilling out of Tori as if a dam had burst. The assembled group, Jade included, listened silently.

"I was mean to her, sometimes cruel, I did things knowing it would piss her off. I flirted with other girls to make her jealous, amongst other things. I wanted this version of Jade to suffer, because she robbed me of my Jade. It was the booze that robbed me of my Jade, but I couldn't see that. I was angry, hurt and scared and I took it all out on Jade. In that last fight, I said things I knew would make the fight worse. I kept provoking her more and more. I'm not sure what I wanted to accomplish, but eventually she snapped and struck me." A single tear ran down Tori's cheek.

"After that I fled and didn't see her for a year. During that time I became obsessed with what went wrong. Tried to make a list of things I did wrong. But Jade and I have started over. Maybe we can succeed this time."

"Thank you Tori, Please come again some other time if you like. One thing to learn people is that those around you are just as affected as you. You're behavior can effect their behavior. Sadly we are out of time tonight. Jade I know you wanted to speak, so you can be first the next time."

Tori sat down as the group started to break up. Somehow she couldn't look Jade in the face. Having had admitted to have been mean and cruel to Jade. "Instead of helping her with her problem, I turned on her." Tori thought.

"Tori, look at me." Said Jade softly.

Tori slowly turned and looked at Jade in the face. She had an expression of profound sadness.

Tori began to tear up. "I'm sorry Jade. It just sort of spilled out. Looking at my list, I figured out the real thing I did wrong. My cardinal sin. You had a problem. Instead of trying to get you help, for that problem, I turned on you. I let my hate, resentment and fear get the best of me. I was so angry that I had lost my Jade to the bottle, that I just wanted to punish what was left. On my list there are at least 59 examples of times I was deliberately mean to you."

Tori put her head down in shame.

Jade took Tori's hand's and kissed her on the top of the head, causing her to look up.

"Tori, I forgive you. I was thinking about your list. It's very much like step 10 of the 12 steps. Step 10 says "Continued to take personal inventory and when we were wrong promptly admitted it. I let the drinking and drugs turn me into something hideous. I never should have subjected you to that." Jade said sadly.

Tori wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "I never got to hear, what you would have said in the meeting."

Jade cleared her throat. "Ok, here goes. My name is Jade West and I'm an Alcoholic. I've been clean and sober for just under six months. They've been the hardest six months of my life. Not only because I dried out, because I realized that it was my drinking, that drove away the love of my life. My primary motivation to clean up was to try and win back my girl's heart. Make up for the pain I caused her. I've been blessed with a 2nd chance. One I'm not going to blow."

"One we're not going to blow Jade. We take it slow, keep talking it out and as long as we support each other we'll be fine."

Tori got up and took Jade's hand. "I know we have a lot more to talk about, but let's put that aside and have a nice dinner at an extremely fancy restaurant. One which I suspect you deliberately underdressed for."

Jade smirked. "Oh..You know me so well."

Tori smiled "Now that my Jade is back, yes."

**Not too much fluff here but Tori and Jade slowly working through their issues. They both know they can't fix everything overnight and are taking their time.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review.**


	7. Doesn't everyone read Italian Vogue?

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Reunion**

**Chapter 7 – Doesn't everyone read Italian Vogue?**

**No One's POV**

Tori and Jade exited the community center and began walking to Tori's car.

"Before we leave Jade, I have something for you." Said Tori, as she unlocked the trunk of her car.

"What?" Said Jade with a suspicious look.

Tori opened the trunk and smiled. "This."

Jade looked in the trunk to see several photo albums and a brown paper bag.

"What?" Said the confused Goth.

"Jade, you told me last night in some fit of rage you burned all of the pictures of me or us. Except for that one you happened to miss. Well, as you may remember I always sprung for that extra photo disk when I had pictures developed. I distinctly remember you mocking me about it, on numerous occasions. Well when I left you, I packed them up in my haste to leave. I spent the entire day today, having copies made and put into albums. I ran out of time so only about half the pictures are in the albums. The rest of the pictures are in the paper bag. My apologies for not having it totally done."

With a stunned look on her face, Jade wordlessly opened one of the photo albums and removed a picture. Looking at it, she saw it was of Tori sleeping on the couch. She thought back, Tori had fallen asleep watching TV and Jade snapped a picture of it. Jade remembered thinking she looked cute.

A tear quickly came Jade's eye. "Dam you Vega. Must you always make me cry, by doing such wonderful things for me."

Tori kissed her on the cheek. "I can't let the good memories die, now can't I? Part of the healing process is to remember the good times."

Jade scowled for a moment and then kissed Tori, before returning the photo to it's place.

"Thank you Tori."

"Welcome Jade, Come on, I'm hungry. "

A minute later, they were speeding through the city towards the upscale restaurant called Fina.

"Can I ask you a question Tori?" Jade asked with a pensive look.

"What?"

"Are you still afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid if you Jade, I'm afraid of her. Your rather nasty alter-ego, who shows up when you've been drinking. More specify, I'm afraid of her showing back up. I'm not sure if that's what you wanted to hear but that's my answer."

Jade nodded, "An honest answer and it makes sense."

"Enough of that, let's have a good time." Tori said. "Insult me, you'll feel much better."

"Fuck you Vega." Jade snapped.

Tori laughed. "That's the spirit."

A few minutes later, they were pulling up in front of Fina. It was one of the most upscale and trendiest resturants in town.

"Now to get you inside, of course your ensemble fits perfectly." Tori said sarcastically.

Jade opened the front door for her date. "Your problem Vega, Not mine."

They entered the expensive restaurant where the Maitre d' was standing just inside the doorway at his little station. He looked to be a slightly balding man in his 40's. He looked very much like the snooty waiter type.

"Ahh welcome Miss Tori, good to have you back so soon" he said warmly.

It was when he turned his attention to Jade with her Jeans, Insane Clown Posse shirt and leather Jacket did his smile quickly fade.

"I'm sorry there is a dress code here at Fina. We are an upscale establishment." He said trying to look sorry, which obviously he wasn't.

Jade just smirked and looked at Tori.

Tori quickly smiled. "Don't you recognize my guest? I know she's not dressed for the restaurant, but she just got off a photo shoot less than half an hour ago." Tori said with some urgency.

Jade looked at Tori and raised an eyebrow.

The Maitre D suddenly had a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry who.."

Tori suddenly put her arm around Jade. "This is Natalia Viranovich, the Russian supermodel. God, don't you read Italian vogue? Everyone who's everyone, reads Italian Vogue.

The maitre D' looked like he was beginning to sweat. "Umm.. I don't read Italian Vogue."

"Natalia is on the current cover. We are talking, the most in demand model in the world and you're going to throw her out on the street? Hey come on, I'm a world famous pop star, do you think I would hang out with some schmuck, bit part TV actress?"

Jade instantly put on her best model's pout and suddenly burst in what sounded like a perfect Russian accent. "Tori, perhaps we should find someplace more…." Jade let the word's hang in the air as the Maitre D suddenly seemed to get nervous.

It was then; Tori realized Jade was doing an almost flawless imitation of Natasha from The old Rocky and Bullwinkle cartoon. All that was missing was a reference to "Moose and Squirrel." Tori had to bite her lip, to keep from laughing.

"Right this way please." He quickly said, looking like he was going to faint.

As they started to walk, Tori said. "An intimate table please, we don't want to be disturbed."

He led them to a separate section of the restaurant behind some curtains. It was a small area reserved for VIPs with a few tables. It had red walls and was dimly lit. Tori and Jade were shown to corner booth.

"Thank you." Tori said.

"Spasibo" Jade said, still wearing her model's pouty face.

After a few seconds Jade put her hand on Tori's shoulder, digging her fingers into it. Causing just a bit of pain. Tori knew she would end up paying for that little insult she had just heaped on the Goth.

"Schmuck, bit part TV player" Jade said, her eyes narrowing.

Tori simply burst out laughing which only seemed to annoy Jade even further.

"Who in the fuck is Natalia Viranovich anyway? I've never heard of her."

"No one has, I made her up. I knew what ever story I cooked up, you could act the part. I wasn't sure if he'd buy it, for a second. Nice bit with the thank you in Russian. Of course if you had dressed nicely I wouldn't have to do that. "

Jade chuckled. "Don't want to make it too easy for you Vega. I knew how to say thank you because of that bit part, were I played a Russian assassin in that spy show. And never call me a schmuck again."

Tori nodded.

Jade thought for a moment. "I'll probably regret asking but what did you do while you were away from me? You said you went on tour but didn't elaborate."

Tori had a far away look in her eyes for a moment. "I was heartbroken. For 3 weeks I sat in my rented home and cried. My manager urged me to get on the road and perform. He said I was always happiest when I was on stage. Not quite correct, as I was happiest when we were together in the good days. I thought it helped and I wanted to get away, so I quickly threw together a European tour."

Jade eyes Tori suspiciously. "All those groupies, what ever did you do?" Tori noticed a slight jealous tone her words.

Tori took in a deep breath through he nose and exhaled it. "Ok, I indulged myself for the first few dates. I'm not going to lie about it."

"I suppose you were taking girls to your hotel two at a time." Jade remarked caustically.

Jade noticed, that Tori's eyes instantly diverted to her water glass.

"OH MY GOD, YOU ACTUALLY DID." Jade said, very much shocked.

Tori turned beet read. "Only in Rotterdam" She said sheepishly.

Jade put her head face down, on the table. "If you tell me they were twins, I'm going to kill myself."

"No. They were not twins. "

"Well thank god for that." Jade said lifting her head back up, looking and sounding very irritated. "Well didn't our path's diverge. Me, I'm doing things in bathrooms to score drugs that I care not think about and you're fucking Dutch lesbians two at a time."

Tori's face seem to droop as a frown slowly appeared on it. "None of them were you. That's why I stopped. I only felt lonelier the next day." Tori said quietly as she looked down.

Jade took Tori's hand. "That was unfair of me. I shouldn't think you didn't suffer. I'm sorry."

Tori looked up at Jade. "I was lonely. I felt like half a person. The only time I felt like I was whole is when I was on stage. My tour lasted 7 months. I would sit night after night in my huge hotel room alone. Wondering where we went wrong, wondering what I did wrong. Worrying about you. Feeling depressed because I thought my Jade was gone forever. After I came home. I bought a nice house on the beach and did the same thing every night. I didn't date, I didn't go out, I didn't write music."

The girls were interrupted by their waiter, who took their order. Jade used her russian accent when ordering, as she didn't want to give herself away.

"I thought you hated me, which was the worst part." Tori said as the waiter left.

"I don't think I ever really hated you. I was just so angry. Mostly at myself. In those first six months I purposely sabotaged my entire life, putting myself on a downward spiral. I think subconsciously, I was punishing myself for driving you away."

Tori squeezed Jade's hands. "We're no good apart. Working together we got you into one of the fanciest restaurants in town, with you wearing a t shirt and jeans. Working together, we can keep you sober and on the road to recovery. Not just your recovery, but our recovery."

Jade gave Tori a quick kiss. "I like that line of thinking."

"Good. We're on the same page."

Jade threw up her hands. "OK, I'll die if I don't find out. It's killing me. What was it like?"

Tori looked confused. "What was what like?"

"Don't play stupid Vega. You're happy little threesome. Look we were broken up, so I have no right to get mad."

"You really want the answer to that question?" Tori said.

"No, but it will kill me if I don't find out the answer." Jade said with dismay.

Tori smiled "It was fun."

Jade frowned. "Fun…Fun…You fuck two girls at once and you merely describe it as fun. What's wrong with you?"

"Ok, it was real fun."

Jade put up her hands in a stop motion. "Just forget it. Maybe I don't want that answer."

"If it will make you feel better, you're much more fun."

For the rest of the evening, Jade and Tori talked about other things. Jade spoke at length about the TV show she was on. Saying that her role could possibly get larger as time goes on. They had a wonderful expensive dinner which Tori picked up the tab for. Tori avoided questions about Jade's downward spiral before she got clean. She sensed, that Jade wasn't quite ready to discuss it in any length. She decided to approach it at a later time.

At the end of the night Tori took Jade home.

"Hey, I'll help you carry up the photo albums." Tori said as she put her car in park.

"Ok, thanks Tori. My apartment isn't much too look at. It's not clean."

Tori leaned over and kissed Jade on the neck. "Don't care about the apartment. Its occupant is the only thing I'm concerned with. Besides if things go smoothly, you won't be living here a whole lot longer."

Jade smiled but said nothing.

"I bought my house in the hope, at the time a dim hope, that it would be our house someday. I have a room set aside for you, for you to write in or what ever you like. It overlooks the ocean.

Tear formed in Jade's eye. "Dam you Vega, you did it again. You made me cry."

Tori smiled, gave Jade a kiss and got out of the car. Tori grabbed some photo albums and Jade grabbed the rest of the stuff and they went upstairs.

Jade's apartment was a small studio apartment. Kitchenette in one corner, Bed in a second corner with a couch and TV in between. It was a bit cluttered but otherwise not too messy. Predictably a poster for The Scisssoring was on the wall over the bed.

"You work tomorrow Jade?"

Jade nodded. "My call time is 7 AM. I have to be in costume and on set."

Tori glanced at the clock on the wall. "Its after 10:30 I better go so you can get some sleep."

Jade slid her arms around Tori and pulled her in a warm embrace.. "Strange date huh?"

Tori smiled. "I was with you, that's all that matters.."

Jade leaned and gave Tori a long and somewhat wet kiss.

"Now beat it Vega, I need some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow." Jade said with a smirk.

Tori kissed her again and left. It was a strange date, Tori thought. Including an AA meeting, Jade pretending to be a supermodel and discussion of a threesome with two Dutch lesbians.

Tori just laughed and smiled. "Because as odd as it sounded, she knew things were going to be just fine."

**Spasibo is Russian for Thank you.**

**If you've never seen Rocky and Bullwinkle, I recommend it. My dad used to watch it all the time. He loved it.**

**I would have had this out sooner but I've had a touch of writers block with this one and I've been working on a yet unreleased story. Have a good day, thanks and please review.**


	8. Are you worth it?

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Reunion**

**Chapter 8 – Are you worth it?**

**Tori's POV**

I felt very good after driving home from our second date. Jade seemed rather pleased with the photo albums and dinner was great. I think the AA meeting was productive and I learned a lot. Jade is very serious about her recovery. That pleases me greatly.

I arrived home late, about 11 O' clock, to my quiet empty home. But hopefully not quiet or empty for long. Before I went to bed I walked up to the empty room that I hoped would one day be a work space for Jade. I imagined her sitting in an overstuffed bean bag chair, listening to Siouxie and the Banshees and writing some horror story. I'd stand in the doorway, just quietly watching her write. Eventually she notice me, I'd smile and walk away without saying anything.

But for the moment, it's only a dark room with some boxes in the corner. I shut the door and started to get ready for bed. Thinking, wondering when would be the right time to bring Jade home. I want her home now, but I have to see this through. We have to date for a little while and get used to each other again. Fall in love again. Not to mention her just moving back in may cause unneeded stress.

Such a quick transition could actually cause her to drink again. I need to make this gradual. I got into bed, and spent several minutes looking at the unused pillow on the other side of the bed.

A beam of moonlight cuts across it as I lay there. I'll be so happy when Jade's head rests on that pillow. The blankets rise and fall with her rhythmic breathing. When I can cuddle and hold her once again. As I fell asleep I thought of that day were I first told my feelings to Jade.

_I had long since fallen for Jade. Just that first sight of her, felt like a jolt to my very existence. Almost like discovering a part of you that you never knew existed. I did everything I could to make her my friend. Even getting her back together with beck on 2 separate occasions. I would steal glances of her constantly. I tried to be near her as much as I could. She seemed unreceptive to my attention and did her best to keep me at arm's length. _

_It was at a party at Cat's house. Her parents had taken her brother to a special hospital for treatment. I had gone to the party but hadn't drank too much. I was nursing a glass of beer. My father would kill me if I came home drunk. I was walking through the upstairs when a door opened and a pale hand shot out. The next thing I knew I was alone in a bedroom, with Jade._

_She was tipsy but not too far gone. The look on her face was one of frustration. _

"_What do you want Vega?" She barked._

_I looked at her in confusion. "What do I want? You dragged me in here? I wasn't even looking for you."_

"_Liar, you're always looking for me or looking at me. You look at me more than Sinjin does. Don't think I haven't noticed it." Jade said as she backed me into a corner. _

_I began to panic, figuring I had about 10 seconds of life left._

"_Um…er…I just want to be your friend Jade." I stammered out._

"_LIAR." Jade barked louder. "I know you want something. I know, you've always wanted something. But, you'll never get it as long as you keep lying to me."_

_My eyes darted from side to side, trying to avoid her penetrating gaze. _

_Jade huffed, then turned and moved to the door. "You don't even have the guts, to say what you want or how you feel. You never have. That's why I think, you're so fucking pathetic." _

_She was halfway out the door when I blurted it out. I didn't even think about it. I just said it. _

"_I love you Jade." I said, my voice shaking. _

_Jade froze and then shut the door, without leaving. _

"_I'm a trifle deaf in this ear" Jade said pointing to her left ear. "Would you care to repeat that?" _

_I could sense a tenseness to her voice. I figured I had about 5 seconds of life left so I just told her. _

"_Ok Jade. You want to know. I'm in love with you. I think you're wonderful, and beautiful. I've wanted to tell you that I liked you since day one I've just been too afraid."_

_She approached me and backed me into the corner, once again. Her face only a centimeter from mine. Her eyes full of hatred._

"_Are you sure, you don't want to take that back, Vega?"_

_I somehow found the courage. "NO." _

_For an instant longer she just glared at me. "I hate cowards. That what you've been up to now. I've been waiting for you to tell me that, since day one. I hate the fact, that I had to practically terrorize it out of you. So is there something specific, you want to ask me?" _

_My mind churned in confusion for a moment, but then I just said it. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"_

_Instead of answering, she pushed me against the wall and slammed her lips into mine. Her kiss was overwhelming. She tasted like an odd combination of Strawberries and bourbon. My entire body suddenly felt like it was on fire. She deepened the kiss and put her arms around me. _

_Suddenly she moved down to my neck, slowly kissing her way down it. _

"_I got tired of waiting you to grow a pair of balls and actually tell me you like me. The waiting was really starting to piss me off. "Jade muttered between kisses._

_Tori thought for a moment. "So you were mean to me, because I wouldn't admit my feelings for you."_

_Jade paused looked up at me with a smirk. "You bet'cha" _

"_I had no idea you actually liked me, you could have told me or gave me a hint." I said as Jade want back to work lavishing attention on my tanned neck. _

"_To easy, I'm not easy" Jade responded._

_Then I decided to throw a curve of my own. "But are you worth it?"_

_Jade suddenly stopped and moved to stare me, right in the eye. "What did you say?"_

"_Is the mighty Jade West worth it? Maybe I didn't think you were worth the effort." _

_Jade narrowed her eyes and moved her lips to my right ear. My heart started to pound at this point._

"_I may not be easy, but I'm more than worth the effort." Jade said in a low husky voice._

_Jade then put her tongue in Tori's ear licking it, causing a tingle that ran through my body._

_I smiled. "I can only assume you thought I'm worth the effort, otherwise you would have gotten me to admit my feelings for you." _

_Jade kissed me again. "There may be some hope for you yet. Because I do like you Tori."_

I woke up feeling better than I had in a long time. We had our 2nd date the night before and it went fabulous. I had nothing planned for the day, so I sat at the piano and wrote some music and then worked out. I have small gym in the basement.

Around lunch, I got a text from Jade.

From Jade: What are you doing tonight?

I texted back.

From Tori: Nothing planned

She texted back a minute later.

From Jade: Come by my place at 6:30 and bring an appetite. I'm making dinner. Dress casual

From Tori: Sounds good, what's for dinner?

From Jade: Food

I frowned.

From Tori: What kind of food?

From Jade: Good Food

I quickly realized I wasn't going to get an answer.

From Tori: You're not going to tell me aren't you?

From Jade: NO!

I could only imagine what Jade was going to make. She cooked occasionally, but in the last year of our relationship, rarely did. Normally I would bring a bottle of wine to such an occasion, but decided on flowers instead.

I dressed casually and drove to Jade's apartment, buying a dozen roses on the way there. At 6:30 prompt I pushed the buzzer on Jade's building. She buzzed me in and I went upstairs. I kept thinking what was, is she going to make me.

I didn't even have to knock on her door, as she opened it as I approach. She had her hair back in a ponytail. Was wearing Jeans and a green t shirt and wearing a slightly stained white apron that said in black letters, "Come to the dark side, we have cookies."

I smiled and handed her the dozen roses that I was carrying. Jade took them in hand and took a long sniff, before smiling.

"Thank you Tori. They're beautiful. Come on in."

As I walked into the small apartment and shut the door behind me, I smelled a familiar smell. Jade went into the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers.

"Wait a second, that's the smell of the Vega family pot pie?" I said, as I turned to the little kitchen Jade had.

Jade smiled, put on some oven mitts, and pulled a huge one out of the oven.

"I'll let it cool for a minute, while I toss the salad."

"What..How?" Was all I said in amazement.

Jade started to work on the salad and began to speak. "Our shoot today got cut short as one of our principal actors was sick. So I thought, I would make you a good home cooked meal. One I know you really like. I got the recipe from your mom, when I stopped by your parent's house. I also took the opportunity to profusely apologize to your mom, for all that I've done. She was glad to hear that I was sober and we had started to work things out. After that I went to the market and got all the stuff I needed for dinner. All the vegetables, are fresh from the farmers market. Dinner will be ready in a minute. "

I was amazed, that Jade had gone to such lengths. I just kissed her on the cheek, as she tossed the salad.

"Help yourself to anything to drink in the fridge. I have tea, diet soda, water and milk."

I smelled the pot pie which smelled just right. "I just can't believe you went to the lengths."

Jade briefly paused from her work on the salad. "I have a lot to make up for. I even made extra, so you can take some home." She said quietly.

I grabbed a diet coke from the fridge and sat down, putting the roses on the small table she had set in the middle of her apartment. It was a simple meal in a tiny apartment, but in my opinion much better than the fancy place we ate at last night. It takes a bit of time to make the pie properly, as it is done from scratch. Jade really put in some work on this. My mouth watered in anticipation.

A few moments later Jade put down a bowl of salad and a plate with my portion of pot pie on it. "I hope I made it right? I used all the best and freshest ingredients."

I waited to eat until Jade got her plate and sat down. A few moments later, she was set and ready to go. She was drinking some tea.

"Go ahead!" she said pointing to my food.

I took a bite and realized instantly Jade nailed it. In fact it seemed to taste even better. I didn't even have to say how much I liked it. I just dug in and started to eat like a starving person. The crust was perfectly flakey, the chicken was perfect, the vegetables just the right texture. It was the best meal I remember having in some time. I was happier than a clam that Jade had made it, just for me.

Jade just watched me, seemingly pleased with my approval of her cooking.

"You nailed it Jade. Perfect. In fact, this is the best I've had in some time." I said between hardy bites.

Jade smiled took a bite herself, seeming to like it.

Her face grew a bit more sober after, seeming to think about something. "I was thinking last night about that first night, the one at Cat's party."

"How odd, I was thinking about the same thing last night." I remarked.

"I was unfair to you. I only made you admit your feelings first, because I was too afraid to admit mine. I was acting all tough when in reality; I was terrified you would reject me, even though I knew you liked me. I was an ass that night. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"I already figured out you were actually afraid to tell me." I said taking another bite.

"Might I ask when?"

"About 5 minutes after it happened."

Jade chuckled. "Smart girl"

"Thanks" Said Tori

"But I keep going back to that one thing I said. That I may not be easy, but I'm more than worth it."

I nodded. "I remember"

Jade sighed. "The thing is, that I don't feel like I have been worth it. That was kind of a promise, but I didn't keep it. I let you down. I'm sorry." _  
_

I reached across the table and took Jade's hand. "It's just a bunch of words said at a party, a couple of years ago. The simple fact is that, you've made an honest effort to improve yourself, I've realized my mistakes and we want to be together again. But if it makes you feel better, if I didn't think you were worth it, I wouldn't be here."

Jade smiled and squeezed my hand. "Thank you. You are certainly more than worth it, Tori."

I was quick to corrected her. "We getting back together, is more than worth it and I'll do what ever needs to be done to see that it's done right."

Jade raised her cup of tea in a toast. "To us."

I clinked Jade's glass with my can of Diet soda. "To us."

**The apron Jade wears is one you can really find on line.**


	9. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Reunion**

**Chapter 9 – Surprise, Surprise**

**No One's POV**

2 weeks had past since Jade had made dinner for Tori. The dinner and evening had gone extremely well. After dinner, the girls snuggled on the couch and watched TV. After watching TV for a couple of hours, Tori kissed Jade goodnight and left.

In the following two weeks all had gone well. They were still taking things slow but, still they had gone well. They had gone out several times, once to the movies, they spent a day at the beach, another day they went out to another fancy dinner.. The two were getting closer again and once again becoming more comfortable with each other. Tori hadn't yet called Jade her girlfriend, saying to others they were dating. Though it was slighty painful, Jade understood. Things had to be done slow and right. Jade was happy with their progress, as was Tori.

Today, Jade invited Tori to watch her TV show being filmed. At 9 Am Tori drove up to the gates of the studio. Jade had put her on the list, so she was admitted and given directions to the shooting stage.

Tori parked her car and walked up to the door where she saw Jade waiting. She was in costume, wearing the full uniform of L.A.P.D. Police officer, complete with fake sidearm. Her name badge said Petersen.

"I don't suppose those are real handcuffs?" Tori said with a wry smile.

Jade smirked and put her hand on her belt. "Play you're cards right and, You'll find out someday." Jade said as she gave Tori a kiss.

"That looks good on you Jade."

Jade smiled. "Come on, follow me. I'm due back on the set in a few minutes."

"Do you have any lines today?"

"No but I'm in the background for a good chunk of our shooting today."

Jade led her through a door and down some hallways until they got to the main soundstage. On it was the near perfect recreation of a LAPD station house. It had desks, computers interrogation room, even an evidence lockup. Tori thought, it looked exactly like the one her dad worked in.

Jade pointed to a chair off to the side. "They're ready to shoot a scene and I'm needed on set. Just have a seat here and I'll introduce you around in a bit. Just stay put, don't wander off and keep out of trouble."

Tori nodded and sat down. Jade walked off and went on the set. They appeared to be filming a scene where two of the main detectives discuss a case, at their desks. Jade took a spot behind the action at a desk, where she appeared to be typing something on a computer.

Tori watched quietly while they started to film the scene. It took 4 takes to get the scene. Jade in each case, she acted the part of an officer typing up some report or something. Unlike the other extras, her role was reoccurring. She even had lines in some episodes.

While they were setting up for the next shot, Tori wandered over to the craft table which was laden with coffee, drinks and food. Jade hadn't said she could eat ,but no one said she couldn't either. So Tori helped herself.

"Hey, that's for cast and crew only" Said a female voice, as Tori took bite of a doughnut.

Tori looked to see a woman with long brown hair in her 40's, she was holding a clipboard and wearing a head set.

"Oh..I'm sorry." Tori said as she turned to the woman.

Upon seeing Tori's Face her eyes opened wide. "Oh my god you're Tori Vega. My daughters love you."

Tori smiled. "Why thank you. Sorry about the food. I'm a guest of Jade West."

The woman turned red with embarrassment. "Forget what I said, I'm Rachael Parker, I'm the creator and producer of the show. I heard Jade was bringing a guest, but not someone so famous. You're friends?"

"Pleased to meet you Rachael, Were dating actually, I was just quietly watching the show getting made."

Rachel looked to the set and then back to Tori. "You act at all?"

"Yes"

"I can't resist, but would you like a walk on part?"

Tori's face lit up. "Sure, why not. Sounds fun."

Rachael smiled. "Come with me, let's give Jade a surprise."

About 25 minutes later Tori emerged from wardrobe, looking very much like a streetwalker. She was wearing high heeled leather "Fuck me" Boots, leather miniskirt and a low cut red shirt that if it fit anymore snug, she'd be wearing it on her insides. Plus no bra to boot.

"Perfect" Rachael said. "Jade's great we all lover her. Lets' see how good an actress Jade is. We're going to have you escorted in handcuffs up to Jade, during the next shot. I want to see if she maintains character."

"Can I insult her or something? After all she's is a cop." Tori said with a laugh.

Rachel chuckled. "I like you're style. Improvise something, and if you say something make it short. No profanity please?"

"Can do."

Rachael escorted Tori behind the set outside one of the doors that led onto the set.

"You wait here. I'll send another actor, to escort you into the station house. He'll hand you over to Jade and tell her to put you in holding.. Then she'll escort you off the set. I like Jade, she's a great actress. I may expand her role, but I want to take this opportunity to test her. In this shot the action will be briefly on you and Jade then will shift over to the detectives at their desks. Just give me about 5 or 6 minutes to get it set up."

Tori nodded. "Got it"

"Good, you wait here, I'll send someone for you in a couple of minutes."

Rachael left and Tori was left sitting alone. Jade meanwhile was sitting at her spot on set, sitting at a desk. She glanced over where Tori was supposed to be, only to see an empty chair.

"Grrr…Dam Vega's wandered off. Probably will get me fired." Jade said while gritting her teeth.

A moment later Rachel came up to her, with the change to the scene.

"OK, Jade, a bit of a change here." Rachael Said. "You'll be at your desk absorbed in your work, when one of the other officers will bring in a rather pissed off prostitute to you. The officer will ask you to take her to booking where upon, you say "ok" and escort her off the set through the door marked booking."

Jade was glad to have a line, even it was only one word. Plus, Jade knew that meant camera time which she also liked. Jade was just irked by the sudden disappearance of Tori.

Behind the set, after several minutes of waiting an actor in a police uniform came up to Tori.

"Hello Miss Vega, I'm Brian. I'm supposed to put you in cuffs and escort you on the set, when it's our cue."

"Pleased to meet you Brian. Call me Tori." Tori said.

"Let's get started, they're going to call action in a second." Brian said, as he pulled out the handcuffs and handcuffed Tori behind her back.

"Not too snug Tori?" Brian said, concerned that he put them on too tight.

"No, that's perfect. Thank you"

A moment later, a young man with a headset came up.

"They're ready, wait for my cue." He said. "They just called action. Just wait."

Tori was a bit nervous, but she thought back to Sikowitz, and all his goofy acting exercises. She looked forward to Jades face when she saw her.

"Ok, Go" the man with the head set said. Suddenly Brian's face became serious and he roughly pushed Tori through the door onto the set. Tori got into the part, struggled and acted rather pissed off. The set was filled with actors and looked all very real.

Looking straight ahead, Tori saw Jade sitting at a plain desk typing something on a computer. As the officer escorted Tori, she continued to struggle. They had gotten up to Jade's desk and she still hadn't looked up

"Petersen, could you take her to booking" Brian said, as she pushed Tori forward to Jade who happened to look up.

For a millisecond her eyes opened wide, before narrowing again. Jade's face hardened and she stood up and grabbed Tori by the arm.

Leaning into the part, Tori shot Jade a dirty look. "I wasn't doing nothing, pig" She said forcefully and then promptly spit in Jade's face.

Jade's jaw hardened even further, but her face really didn't change. Jade then looked to the other officer "OK".

Jade with one hand grabbed Tori's arm and with the other calmly wiped the spit off her cheek.

Jade's look of annoyance turned to boredom, as she walked Tori off the set. Tori deep inside was very proud of Jade for not breaking character. Though she was sure, the Goth would be less than pleased she'd been spit in the face.

Jade escorted Tori through a door marked booking off the set.

As soon as they were off the set, Jade made a grumbling noise. "I ought to leave you in those things Vega. You just had to go all out, didn't you? Look at you Vega. I tell you to stay out of trouble and you get arrested. It took all my acting skills and concentration, not to break character. You rotten sneak."

Tori smiled. "Wanna frisk me?"

Jade smirked and slapped Tori on the ass. "They way you're dressed, I'd like to do a lot more."

"It was Rachael's idea. You were amazing. I'm surprised I didn't break character." Tori said.

"I might have guessed. Let me get you out of this." Jade said as she pulled out a key and unlocked the handcuffs.

Jade took Tori out, where she received a standing ovation for her bit part, as angry prostitute, from the cast and crew. Tori spent some time talking to everyone, signing autographs and posing for pictures. Meanwhile Rachel the show's creator, told Jade she was most impressed that she didn't break character.

Around noon, Jade was finished for the day, having shot all the scenes she was going to be in.

"How bout some lunch?" Said Tori as she walked with Jade to the dressing room.

"Sure, how about that new seafood down on the pier?"

45 minutes later, they were both in their normal clothes and walking into a new seafood restaurant down on the pier. It was full with a good lunch crowd going but Tori and Jade were able to get a booth. They chatted for a bit and ordered. All in all, the day had gone extremely well. Jade had even forgiven Tori for spitting in her face. Shortly after that, Tori excused herself to use the ladies room.

As she came back, she noticed a young woman with dishwater blonde hair standing by the booth talking with Jade. She was dressed very causally, in jeans and grubby t shirt. She was also carrying a large handbag. Even from across the restaurant Tori sensed something was off.

The woman's face looked confident, almost cocky. Jade looked nervous, her whole body seemed to be tense. Tori hurried back to the table, as she started to worry.

"What's going on?" Said Tori as she approached the table.

The woman looked over at Tori and smiled, with a mouth full of crooked teeth. "I'm Michelle, an old friend of Jade's. You must be Tori Vega. I just happened to see Jade here and thought I would say hello."

Just looking at the expression on Jade's face, Tori knew that Jade was anything but her friend. Jade's face was one of anguish and fear.

"We're having lunch so, if you will excuse us." Tori said coldly.

Michelle, ignored Tori's request and turned her attention back to Jade. "Haven't seen you round the bar lately Jade. I missed my best cuntlicker. People were asking where you went."

Tori couldn't believe, what she had just heard this woman say. She knew that Jade had said, that she had done demeaning things for drugs. Tori realized that this must have been her supplier. On the mention of the word cuntlicker, Jade seemed to shrink down in humiliation.

Before Tori could react, the woman tossed Jade a small vial full of white powder. "Have some blow on me, next one will cost you." The Michelle said arrogantly. Jade starred at the vial in her hands, as they began to shake.

Tori's blood came to an instant boil. She instantly grabbed Michelle by the shirt.

"LEAVE NOW!" The furious Latina barked, at the cocky drug dealer.

The woman's face turned angry, and she moved her hand to break Tori's hold on her shirt.

"What are you going to do pop star, sing me to death?" Said Michelle, with utter contempt.

Tori, barely able to control her temper grabbed Michelle again. People in the restaurant, were starting to notice the confrontation.

"Tori Stop, let her go. She's not worth it." Jade said quietly.

"Better listen to Jade, if you know what's good for you." Michelle Barked.

Tori clenched her other hand in a tight fist, as she tightened her grip on Michelle's shirt. The tension in the restaurant was getting noticeably thick. Attention of most of the diners, were now focused on Tori and Michelle.

"Tori Please." Said Jade, her voice now shaking.

Suddenly Tori released Michelle and backed off. But Tori stood there, a furious expression locked on her Latina face.

"GO AND NEVER SPEAK TO MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!" Tori hissed, her fist still clenched.

Michelle huffed and started to move off. But not before she said. "You can have the worthless whore, I'm done with her."

An instant later Tori for the 3rd time had Michelle's shirt in her grip. Only this time she pulled back her arm in preparation for a punch.

**So a day of good surprises and bad surprises. Michelle from chapter 2, sadly happened to run into Jade. Tori is fuming that Jade had been insulted in such a hideous way. **

**What do you people think? Should Tori throw the punch or should she take the high road and not. Normally Jade's the combative one, but she's a bit undone by her old dealer's presence.**

**Please review and let me know, Punch or not punch. I may just go with the audience's decision. **


	10. To Hell with it

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Reunion**

**Chapter 10 – To Hell with it..**

**No One's Pov.**

Tori was already furious with Michelle, for calling Jade a cuntlicker. Not to mention that she had exploited Jade's drug and alcohol addiction. But when Tori heard Michelle call Jade a "Worthless whore",Tori was driven insane with rage.

Tori while holding Michelle's shirt with her left hand, swung with her right. Her father had taught, both he and her sister some basic punches and other self-defense moves. Add that to the fact, that Tori worked out on an almost daily basis. Which meant she could throw a mean punch. An instant later Tori landed a solid uppercut to Michelle's chin. The drug dealers Jaw was suddenly slammed shut and the force of the blow broke two of her teeth.

Michelle herself flew backwards and landed on the floor.

"Bitch" Screeched Tori in an utter rage.

Tori didn't give Michelle time to recover and pounced on the prone woman, an instant later. As Tori got to Michelle she punched her once in the Jaw causing the woman to moan.

"She is" Tori yelled.

Tori then punched her in the left eye,

"Not a"

Tori punched Michelle in the nose, causing it to immediately break and begin to gush blood.

"Worthless whore!"

Tori landed two punches in rapid succession on her left eye again.

"Jade Is"

Tori threw a rather solid punch to Michelle's Jaw, finally breaking it.

"The woman"

Tori landed another one right on Michelle's cheek bone on the left side of her face.

"I love!"

Surprisingly, several people who had Michelle insult Jade actually cheered at this point.

Jade up to this point had been sitting there, very stunned. In all the years she had known Tori, she had never seen her in such an utter rage. Something in Jade's mind suddenly clicked.

"If I don't stop Tori, she's going to beat Michelle to death!"

Jade was in fact right. Tori was so consumed with hatred she didn't care about the consequences, or her career she simply wanted to destroy Michelle. The evil woman who had hurt her precious Jade.

Jade moved quickly to the fight, as the other diners backed off. By the time Jade reached Tori she had thrown 3 more punches into Michelle's very bruised and bloody face. Michelle at this point had been beaten senseless.

"STOP!" Jade yelled as she grabbed Tori's arm as it was about to strike again.

Jade pulled Tori off of Michelle and holding Tori's wrist,quickly yanked Tori out of the restaurant.

"I could have finished her!" Tori screamed as Jade got her outside.

"We need to leave, NOW!" Jade yelled at Tori as she, pulled the Latina towards the parking lot.

Tori though still enraged, nodded and followed Jade to Tori's car. The sounds of approaching police sirens stirred both of them to move faster.

"Keys" Jade yelled as they got to the car.

Tori tossed Jade the keys and got in the car. Seconds later Tori's Porsche was headed away at great speed.

Tori was now coming down off her rage and began to start freaking out.

"What did I do, I..I.." She began to say.

Jade smirked "You beat the ever living shit out of Michelle, that's what you did. Just take a deep breath and relax."

Jade at this point suddenly realized she had automatically put the cocaine in her pocket. She grabbed the vial and glared at it. She never wanted to touch the stuff again. "Fucking Bitch." Jade muttered before throwing the vial out of the car window.

"Let's go home Jade." Tori said as she slumped down in the seat, emotionally drained.

Jade looked to Tori. "Your house?"

Tori closed her eyes, as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. How she completely lost it and beat another human being half to death. All because, Jade had been called a worthless whore.

"Our house" Tori said quietly as she put her hand on Jade's leg.

Jade suddenly remembered, that in the restaurant Tori referred to her as my girlfriend. Jade smiled and said "I love you Tori, thanks for defending my honor. I'm sorry I had to drag you out of there. I was afraid you were going to beat her to death."

Tori opened her eyes. "I could see that bitch made you upset. I know she made you do things for drugs. When she called you a worthless whore, I just wanted to kill her. Had you not stopped me, I probably would have beaten her to death. I love you so much."

"Well don't feel too bad, from the looks of it you broke her nose and fucked up her face something good. If anyone deserved to get their ass kicked it was her." Jade said rather grimly.

"You never really told me too much about what happened. I didn't want to pry. I feel bad, I should have gotten you help. Instead I left you and you ended up in her clutches. "

A sad expression came to Jade's face. "She always hung out at that shitty bar, probably the nastiest fucking dive you can imagine. After you left I wound up there one night. I went there night after night, getting either drunk or high.. Going home with what ever woman I could. I started to buy from her. Eventually she made me go down on her in the bathroom to get drugs. She knew I was hooked and good. She gradually started to raise the price on me. Making me do more and more to get my score. After a month I was her personal fuck toy. She then rented me out to…" Jade seemed to choke up on her words at this point.

"She was turning you into a prostitute?"

Jade sadly nodded. "Don't let the fact that she's a woman or a lesbian fool you. She's about as evil as they fucking come. I thought I was a cold hearted bitch. I ain't got nothing on her. The night before my lowest point, she sold me for a night, to a rather nasty truck driver. I just wanted to die after that. I had lost everything, you, my self respect, my career, my future. The next night i got drunk again and decided to kill myself. I couldn't stand the thought of living anymore."

Tori gently stroked Jade's leg. "I'm so sorry."

"I looked around my apartment to find the scissors from "The Scissoring" I had. I was going to kill myself with that. In looking for that I found the one picture of you that I hadn't destroyed.

Jade paused for a moment. "I cried when I saw that picture. It was then I realized that my addiction had cost me the most important thing in my life. You. I had to have you back. I went cold turkey and joined AA. They hooked me up with this older woman, Sally who was my sponsor. I've been clean since.

"I'm proud of you Jade."

"I was worried that you would think less of me. For all the things I did."

Tori leaned over and kissed Jade on the cheek. "You got clean and changed your ways. That's all that matters to me. Cause I have my Jade back.'

"Thanks Tor."

"When we get home, I'll make us something to eat and we can take a nice long nap like we used to." Tori said with a smile.

"And wait for the cops to arrive?" Jade said darkly.

"I'll worry about that when it happens."

They arrived at Tori's ocean front house a short while later. Tori made some sandwiches and tea, which they had out on her sunlit terrace.

"Maybe I'm rushing things, but I meant what I said about it being our house. You can move in anytime Jade. After all you are my girlfriend." Tori said with a smile.

Jade smirked. "Just as long as you stop beating up people who are mean to me. Might be bad for your career."

Tori gasped. "Oh my god, what if someone filmed me, kicking the shit out of that woman?"

"Then you'll look like a total bad ass. In that case you should record a hip hop or country album, You'll fit right in?"

"Jade." Said Tori as she gave Jade a playful punch in the arm.

Jade looked out over the ocean and then back to Tori. "Thanks for kicking Michelle's ass for me"

Tori smiled, got up and took Jade's hand. "All in a day's work for a pop star, come on its cuddly nap time. I haven't had any for a very long while. Kicking the shit out of drug dealers is hard work and I'm tired."

Jade smiled and let Tori take her upstairs. They had done this very often in the past. Afternoon nap time was not about sex, it was about cuddling together. In the last year of their relationship the practice had stopped. Tori and Jade both, sorely missed their afternoon naps together.

Jade stripped down to her panties and a t shirt and slipped into bed. Tori did likewise and slipped happily into Jades arms. Thoughts of the afternoon brawl aside, Jade was happy as she could be. Tori was once again in her arms. Jade was happy that she had fought through a river of pain and despair and come out clean on the other side.

Tori buried her head in the crook of Jade's neck and closed her eyes. "I love you Jade" was all she said before she drifted off to sleep.

Jade stayed awake a little longer. She spent some time thinking over, how fiercely Tori had defended her. How savagely her love had beaten Michelle. It only showed how deeply the Latina loved her. In all the times they had fought, Jade had never seen Tori so furious.

It was hard for Jade to imagine when she first saw the future Latina Popstar, that she was capable of such passion and rage. On her behalf no less. Jade fought back the feelings of guilt. She had hurt Tori so badly, even struck her. But today, Jade knew Michelle was probably in the hospital because she made the terrible mistake of calling her a worthless whore. Jade made a vow lying there. That she would be the best lover, wife, companion to Tori she possibly could. She would redouble her efforts to remain clean and sober. All in honor of the woman who loved and defended her so utterly. A woman who wholly owned her heart.

"I love you Tori" Jade whispered before she drifted off herself.

**It has been decided, Tori throws the punch. Plus a bunch more into Michelle's face. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and gave their opinion. **

**A slightly shorter chapter than I normally write, but I thought that would be a place to end it. Michelle had the utter shit kicked out of her. Tori and Jade are now closer than before. **


	11. Fallout

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Reunion**

**Chapter 11 – Fallout**

**No One's POV**

It was a little after 6 PM when Tori woke up, they had been asleep for over 3 hours. She was still nestled in Jade's arms. It was snug, warm, and comfortable. Only then did she realize how badly she missed waking up in Jade's arms.

As Tori stirred, the Goth slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Best sleep in ages." Whispered Jade as she ran her hand up Tori's belly.

Tori turned, looked into Jade's eyes and smiled. "I missed our naps."

Jade's smile widened but she said nothing.

"Hope you like the bed, you're sleeping in it from now on." Tori said, as she extracted herself from Jade's arms and got up.

"Am I now?" Quipped Jade, as she rolled onto her side, her hand propping up her head.

Tori paused and looked serious for a moment. "If you want to?"

"Very much so." Jade said as she got up. "In the mean time let's watch some TV and then order some Chinese food. Later we can pick up some thing from my place."

The girls dressed and went downstairs, where they flipped on the TV. They then sat down on the couch, snuggled and watched NCIS.

Around 7, there was a buzz that someone was at the gate to Tori's driveway.

"Expecting anyone Vega?" Said Jade.

Tori shook her head and looked fearful as she walked to the intercom. "The cops?"

"I hope not."

"Hello" Tori said on the intercom.

"Tori it's me your dad. I just stopped by to say hi." Said the voice of David Vega at the other end.

"Come on in daddy." Said Tori, still looking a bit nervous.

"Coincidence?" Asked Jade.

Tori shrugged. "I just don't know."

Tori took a deep breath and went to the door. A moment later, she opened it to let her father in. He was dressed in street clothes and carrying a container.

"Your mom made some lasagna and asked me to bring it over." He said entering.

"Thanks daddy, come on it. Jade's here. We were just watching TV. I'll put this in the fridge." Tori said pointing to the living room.

"Hello Mr. Vega." Said Jade.

"Hi Jade. How are you doing?"

"Just fine, thanks." Said Jade from the couch.

Mr. Vega glanced down at Tori's right hand and then back up at Tori, who had reentered the room.i. "How are you doing today?"

Tori shifted uncomfortably and averted her eyes. "Um..Fine, Can I get you something."

"I'll take a soda please and perhaps one of you two can explain the drug dealer with the fucked up face" Mr. Vega said as she sat down in an leather chair, giving a rather disappointed look.

Tori froze and turned to her father. She didn't speak but her mouth fell open.

"Am I under arrest?" Tori said after a moment of shocked silence.

Mr. Vega sighed. "At the moment, the only cop who knows who beat the shit out of Michelle Watson is me. If you explain to me what happened, it will stay that way."

"How do you know?" Said Jade.

"Out of all the people with cell phones in that restaurant, only one even tried to film anything. They got 6 seconds of bouncy footage of someone's back. Imagine my shock when I see the footage at the station house and realize it's my daughters back."

Tori stood there for a moment and retrieved a soda for her father.

"Ill explain Mr. Vega. " Said Jade.. As you know I got clean and sober. We were going to have lunch when I accidentally ran into my former dealer. A horrible person who exploited me sexually for drugs. She insulted me, and even gave me some coke, to try and entice me back to using it."

Tori interrupted. "Jade told me to back off and I did at first. But when she called Jade a worthless whore, I..I. just exploded. I don't even know what happened daddy. One second I'm standing there, the next, I'm beating the shit out of her. Jade grabbed me and we ran. I'm sorry dad. I hurt her bad didn't I?"

Mr. Vega shook his head and said to himself "Makes sense." He then opened his drink and took a long drink. "Tori you broke both her nose and Jaw, not to mention I've seen better looking corpses. Her face badly bruised and swollen. At the moment she is under arrest in the hospital.."

Tori gasped audibly and sat down next to Jade, who took her hand.

"But it all happened so fast, no one really figured out who you were. One witness said it looked like Tori Vega, one said it looked like Shelby Marx, one said it looked like Brittany Spears, and three others swore it was Eva Longoria. Another said it was a 6 foot blonde woman. Several witnesses were rather unhelpful, giving only the vaguest description. So you're in the clear on that front.

Jade spoke up. "Did anyone identify me?"

Mr. Vega shook his head "One person thought you were Carly from the Icarly show but most descriptions were a darked haired Goth chick."

Tori glanced at Jade then to her father. "What about Michelle? Won't she say anything?"

He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "This is where it gets interesting. You my daughter, have stirred up a hornets nest. Up to a few hours ago, the LAPD only thought she was a low level street dealer. Michelle was barely on anyone's radar."

"She wasn't?" Jade asked.

In her bag we found a Glock pistol and a half of key of cocaine. The officers searched her Escalade and found another in her car. The LAPD searched her house and found 10 more kilos of coke plus over a million in cash. It's looking like she was actually a major distributor. She worked out of a lesbian bar that she actually owned."

"Michelle owned that place?" Jade said, her Jaw dropping. "No wonder no one questioned all the shit that she did there."

"She laundered her money through it, or so they think. Their still piecing it all together. We ran ballistics on her Glock and it matched slugs we took out of 2 corpses we found in the last year. Both bodies were mid level coke distributors. Though she can't speak, she has indicated through her lawyer that she is invoking her right to be silent. She's got two strikes already and is now looking at a life sentence. Besides, the cops aren't really interested in finding you anyway."

Tori was gripping Jade's hand tightly through her fathers speech.

He continued. "The only person who knows it was you, is me. It's not going to help anyone to bring you in. So, you're getting a get out of Jail free card. I don't need the heat, your mom doesn't need the stress, and no one would win."

"Thank you daddy." Tori said.

He stood up looked at Tori. "You're my youngest daughter and I love you. You're not gong to get in trouble with the cops. But that said." His face grew angry. "How stupid could you be Tori. That woman had a Glock, she could have killed you. If you're directly threatened that's one thing, but starting a fight in that manner is just plain stupid." He barked angrily.

Tori teared up. "I'm sorry daddy."

"Look I know you were defending Jade, but you could have gotten the both of you killed. She's very dangerous person. There are lots of very dangerous people out there. I'm a cop so I should know. Get this through your head, unless you are threatened directly,. walk away, Turn the other cheek. If you feel you need help call the police. Tori I'm very disappointed in you. I'm not going to tell your mother or sister, but in the future I expect you to be a more responsible adult in the future. Something like this could ruin your career as well as your life. Do you understand?"

He stopped speaking at that point, letting his last words hang in the air.

Tori was crying, Jade looked somber but said nothing.

"Look I don't want to do this but as your father and a cop I feel the need to chew you out. That's all that's going to happen. The LAPD has no clue, who beat up the Michelle and won't ever know. Michelle herself has other stuff to worry about, she's facing a life sentence. I love you and want you to be happy and safe. Besides if you get tossed in the slammer, you can't be with Jade."

"I'm sorry daddy." Tori cried.

Mr. Vega walked over and kissed Tori on the forehead. "Just be more adult about it the next time. I have to go. Enjoy the lasagna your mom made. Love you."

Tori stood up and gave Tori a hug.

"You two have a good evening and stay out of trouble. I mean it." He said as he left.

A moment later Tori and Jade were alone again. Jade put her arm around Tori to comfort her.

"You did tell me to stop." Tori said between the tears. "I should have listened to you. I really could have gotten in trouble. I could have gotten you killed." Tori sobbed.

Jade pulled Tori in closer and leaned her head on the Latina's shoulder. "You were defending your mate, which is one of the basest instincts there is and I love you for it. I can't blame your father either. I can see his point and his advice is very wise. Look at it this way, you beat a person half to death and all that happened is that your dad chewed you out. Consider yourself fortunate."

The pair sat there in silence, as Tori stopped crying and starred straight ahead.

After a few moments Tori asked. "Do you think I really look like Eva Longoria?"

Jade started to laugh, got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. "Once upon a time I'd would have said you look more like Elmer Fudd but now I'd say you were much prettier. I'll heat up this lasagna for us to eat."

Tori smiled, and picked up the TV guide. "Thanks Jade."

"Find us something to watch and no reality TV please." Jade said as she dished put the container of lasagna in the Microwave.

Tori looked at the TV guide for a minute or two. "Hey Jade, here's something. The movie version of the musical 13 is on TV at 8"

"NO!" Shouted Jade from the kitchen so loudly that it startled Tori, causing her to drop the TV guide.

Tori stood up and walked to the kitchen. "What the heck was that about? It's just a musical about Teens. I heard it's good."

Jade walked over to Tori with a spatula in her hand and waved in Tori's face. "Never mention that musical to me ever!"

Tori's eyes opened wide. "Can I at least ask why?"

Jade growled loudly, pulled the lasagna out of the microwave and started to dish it up. "Just so you know, I auditioned for the part of Lucy for the original New York Run. I had the part locked, it was mine. But this..this...this..sickenly cute brown haired girl from New Jersey comes waltzing in and acts all nice and bats her eyes and all of a sudden, its don't call us we'll call you. She got the part cause she's nice. I don't do nice."

"I noticed"

Jade started to do a mock little girls voice. "Ohh..Look at me, I'm from New Jersey, I can sing, dance, I love rainbows and puppies and stealing Broadway parts away from Jade."

"I like puppies and rainbows" Tori said, in answer to Jades somewhat irrational rant.

Jade smirked, and handed Tori a plate of lasagna. "I've learned to love you, despite that"

Tori just stood there, wondering how to respond to that strange comment. Jade grabbed her plate, two sodas and headed back into the living room.

"So I should add the musical 13 to the list of things that set Jade off." Tori said in a snarky tone of voice, as she sat down next to Jade on the couch.

"Yes" Said Jade with a mouthful of food.

"Consider it done?" Tori said. After a moment she grinned.

Jade shot her odd look. "What's that grin for?"

Tori's grin widened. "Just think I was once number one on that list, now I'm your girlfriend."

Jade smirked, "Ohh…your still on the list Vega.."

Tori's face quickly drooped into a rather sad looking frown.

Jade then leaned in close to their faces were only an inch apart. "You still set me off, but in a much more pleasant way." Jade then gave Tori a quick kiss.

"Like I'm going to do in a little while, when we officially have our make up sex.?"

A somewhat evil looking grin was Jade's only reply.

**In case you don't know the part of Lucy in the musical 13 was originally played by Elizabeth Gillies herself. So as a inside Joke, I had Jade very bitter that she lost the part the person who got it. That nameless sickenly cute brown haired girl from New Jersey, as Jade happened to put it. **

**So other than getting chewed out by her dad, Tori has escaped any fallout from kicking the shit out of Michelle. **

**I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. My weekend schedule is a bit full, so it may take a few days. **


	12. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Reunion **

**Chapter 12 – Returning home**

**No One's POV**

"The Lasagna was good, Tell your mom I loved it." Jade said as she finished off her last piece.

Tori smiled. "Thanks I will."

Tori watched as Jade took her plate in the kitchen. "Jade can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, shoot." Said Jade's Voice from the kitchen.

Tori hesistated for a moment. "Does that urge to drink ever go away?"

For several seconds there was a pause from the kitchen as I heard the sink running.

"It's gotten better. I think about drinking and getting high frequently, but the cravings are starting to diminish." Jade answered, her voice slightly strained.

"How bad are the cravings?"

Jade reappeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "If I'm upset or stressed, they can be quite strong."

Tori worried about Jade falling off the wagon. The thought of it scared her. "You will call me if you feel like you're going to fall off the wagon?" Tori asked, as she took her plate and walked to the kitchen.

Jade kissed Tori on the forehead. "Yes I will. But I've substituted another craving for that of alcohol and drugs." Jade said with a smirk.

Tori eyed Jade suspiciously. "And what might that be?"

Jade leaned in and slowly licked up the side of Tori's neck from her collar bone from her Jawbone. Sending a tingle that charged all through Tori. "You" Jade whispered in a low husky voice.

Tori giggled as a grin quickly formed on her lips.

"Of course that's assuming you can keep my cravings satisfied." Jade continued in that low husky voice.

A glint suddenly formed in Tori's eye. "With Pleasure"

Jade laughed and slapped Tori on the ass, as she walked back into the living room.

Tori quickly put her dishes in the dishwasher and came back into the living room. There she saw Jade putting on her Jacket.

"Where you going baby?" Tori asked.

"You said I was going to be sleeping in your bed from now on." Jade remarked.

"Our bed" Corrected Tori.

Jade smiled. "Well I need to pick up some things from my place."

Tori sat down on the couch and crossed her arms." Don't bother bringing your Jammies, because you're not going to be wearing them."

Jade pretended to look shocked, with an audible gasp.

"Take the Porsche, but don't be gone long." Said Tori with a wry smile.

Jade grabbed the keys and headed out. She was more than looking forward to being with Tori again. In fact she couldn't wait. After a year and much struggle, Tori was her girlfriend again.

Actually as Jade drove back to her apartment, it was more than a year since they had truly been together. In the last year they spent together, they made love less and had sex more. It was angry sex, devoid of feelings, tenderness and caring. Jade blamed that on her drinking.

Jade knew her drinking had slowly poisoned her soul and her relationship with Tori. Now she had a 2nd chance and didn't want to loose the best thing she ever had.

Jade stopped at home, knowing that she would probably never sleep there again. A thought which made her more than happy. The quickly packed a suitcase with some things she would need, plus a separate bag with at least one thing she hoped to use tonight.

A short while later she was speeding back home.

"Our home." Jade said to herself with a smile.

The closer she got to home, the more she thought about what was waiting there. A certain Latina pop star name Tori Vega. Jade knew that Tori was loved by millions, but Jade prided herself to know that she was the one person Tori loved.

Jade found herself driving slowly faster and faster wanting to get to Tori.

"Make up sex" Tori described it.

But Jade thought of it as so much more. A chance to make love to the most wonderful woman in the world.

Jade arrived at Tori's house. The first thing she noticed was the lights were now out.

"What has that little devil have planned for me?" Jade said with a smile, as she got her bags out of the car.

With growing anticipation Jade walked to the front door and opened it. Creeping inside, she could see the room was light by candle light. A single line of candles stretched down the hallway. Each candle casting an eerie dancing light upon the walls.

At the foot of the first one was a note.

_A line of candles, each one burning bright._

Jade dropped all bags, save one and slowly followed the line of candles.

At the 5th one was a 2nd note.

_Bright as the light, that once again shines in my heart. _

Jade kept following the line until it reached the stairs. A note was on the first one on the stairs.

_A light that shines only for you, my brave, strong and beautiful Jade._

Jade crept up the stairs following the line of burning candles. With each step, her heart beat faster. With each step, her body ached more for her beautiful Tori, who once she thought she had lost forever.

The line of candles ended at Tori's bedroom door which was opened only a crack. Taped to the door was a final note.

_You followed the trail back to me. Now enter the room and retake your rightful place in our bed and in my heart. _

Reading that note hit Jade with a blast of emotion. Tears suddenly filled her eyes as she finally realized she had been fully forgiven. She put her hand against the door frame and put her other hand over her mouth, as she quietly cried tears of Joy.

After a moment of silent Joyful tears, Jade composed herself and carefully opened the door.

Soft music was the first thing Jade noticed as she opened the door. It came spilling out carrying a quiet love song. Jade slowly walked into the room. Shapes danced on the walls around the room, cast by candles which were everywhere. Standing just inside the doorway was Tori.

She was fully nude, wearing only an expectant smile. But upon seeing that Jade had been crying, Tori grew concerned.

"What's wrong, don't you like my surprise?" Tori asked, as she put her hand on Jade's shoulder.

Jade started to cry again "I love it, I'm so happy that you love me again." The choked up Jade said.

Tori wrapped her arms around Jade pulling her into a tight embrace. "I never stopped loving you Jade. I just thought I had lost you. Welcome back Jade."

"Thank you" Jade whispered.

Tori released Jade and stepped back. "Let's relieve you of these cumbersome clothes.

At this point Jade spotted a tattoo on Tori's right thigh, one she hadn't seen before. Upon seeing that Jade had noticed it, Tori smiled. "Look at it."

Jade bent over and saw it was the tattoo of a pair of black scissors in a red heart. Jade couldn't believe what she was seeing, as bent over and traced it with her fingers.

"I love it. It's beautiful Tori." Jade said as a smile came to her lips.

"I got it in Italy when I was on tour about 7 months ago. It was a reminder that my body was once your territory and I also got it in the hope someday it would be again. It was a sign of devotion to the love we once had and the love I so desperately wanted again."

Jade stood back up, but before she could say anything Tori had already started to unbutton her jeans.

"You don't waste time don't you Vega." Jade said as a smirk came to her lips.

"Less talking and more fucking, Jade. I want you now." Said Tori as she pulled Jade's pants down.

Jade didn't need to be told twice, and quickly pulled off her top. Her bra quickly followed, both haphazardly piled on the floor. A moment later, Jade was now fully naked in front of Tori.

The Latin stood there admiring Jade's naked form, as she slowly ran her hands up Jade's thigh.

"Hi girls, miss me? I'm going to give you some extra special attention tonight." Tori said as she ran a finger from one nipple to another.

Jade giggled then swiftly grabbed Tori and pushed her on the bed. There she quickly pinned the Latina.

"I love you Jade" Tori said quietly as she looked deeply into Jade's eyes.

"I love you Tori." Jade said in return.

Tori smiled and whispered tenderly. "Take me, I'm your's."

Jade leaned in and began to kiss Tori. It was a deep passionate kiss. Instantly Tori could feel all the longing that Jade had for her in that kiss. Their tongues quickly met, Jade quickly establishing dominance with her member. Meanwhile as their lips moved in concert, Tori used her hands to caress her lover. Gently feeling up the Goths back and sides.

Jade could feel the passion building up inside of her. She finally had Tori back, not just as a girlfriend but as a lover. She silently cursed herself for letting her drinking destroy what they had. At the same time she thanked heaven for sending her angel back to her.

Jade savored Tori's lips for some time, before moving to the pulse point on her tanned neck. Tori made an approving humming noise. Jade was all over Tori's upper torso, biting, licking and kissing. Tori spent most of that time running her fingers through Jades raven hair. Something she did frequently during lovemaking.

Finally Jade moved to Tori's breasts. As she latched onto the left one and began to flick the nipple with her tongue, Tori started to giggle.

"That's ticklish" Tori said between giggles.

Jade had forgotten how ticklish Tori could be there. She put her tongue to work, driving Tori into a giggling frenzy.

"Come on Jade, please stop." Tori pleaded as Jade kept making her giggle.

Jade ignored the request and kept working on Tori's breasts until Tori was uncontrollably laughing. With her hand she felt down to Tori's mound which was already dripping wet.

At this point Jade went in for the kill, as Tori was still laughing uncontrollably Jade quickly slid three fingers in Tori's vagina. Sliding them in and out vigorously.

Tori immediately arched her back as she came almost instantly, letting out a shriek of pleasure.

"Oh God Yes." Tori said as she quickly grabbed the sheets.

Jade smirked as she pulled out her fingers, carefully licking each one. All the while watching her lover come down of her orgasmic high.

After a moment Jade went back to Tori's lips, once again pressing them up against her own.

"Your turn" Tori finally said before flipping Jade onto her back.

Tori instantly went to work on the left side of Jade's neck, just below the Jawbone. Tori seemed to take her sweet time working her way down Jade's body. Tori seemed to enjoy rediscovering Jade's body.

There was something very arousing to Jade, about the way Tori was exploring her body. Not only with her fingers and hands, but tasting it, smelling it. All of it painstakingly slow. As if she were carefully examining a valuable antique. Though there was nothing more precious and important to Tori than Jade.

After working her way around Jade's chest and belly button, Tori paused and smiled. A moment later she reached for something that was on the night stand.

Jade looked to see Tori was holding a can of whipped cream. Jade didn't even have to ask to know what Tori was going do to.

Tori sprayed a bit on each nipple. Making two little white mounds.

"I missed doing this; actually I missed all of this." Tori said as she put the can down and pulled out a jar of cherries.

Tori put a cherry on each little mound of whipped cream "A girl needs a little snack now and then.

"Hey, what do I get to eat?" Protested Jade.

Tori smirked and pointed to her crotch, besides this, I have a whole jar of cherries and a full can of whipped cream.

Tori then leaned over Jade's, whipped cream and cherry covered breasts.

"Hi girls, miss me, I missed you. Let's get reacquainted shall we." Tori said lovingly to Jade's breasts.

Jade just laughed and rolled her eyes.

Tori leaned in and with her tongue scooped the cherry off of Jades left breast. With a wicked smile she quickly devoured it.

"Liked taking my cherry again?" Jade said with a smirk.

Tori made a half frown half smile, "Too bad I only got the anal one, stupid beck got the other one" An instant later Tori leaned over and began to lick the whipped cream off of Jade's left breast. Just the motion of Tori's tongue brought little waves of pleasure. After cleaning it off, she lavished kisses and licks to the whole mound, before taking the nipple in her mouth. Forming a tight seal she began to play with nipple before making a few little nibbles.

Jade closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure.

Releasing it with a small pop Tori moved to the right breast and it's cherry. She scooped it up with her tongue, but instead of eating it she carried it in her mouth and deposited it in Jade's mouth. Jade smiled and ate her cherry.

Tori went back to the breast and as with the other one licked it clean than lavished a good amount of attention to it.

Finishing, Tori looked at Jade with a look of hunger. "Ready baby"

"Yes, Please." Whispered Jade.

Tori moved down settling herself between Jade's legs. But not before spending a few minutes kissing and licking Jade's inner thigh.

She started by giving Jade's lips an extremely tender kiss. "I missed you" she said quietly.

A low deep moan was Jade's only reply.

Tori did it again but used her tongue vigorously, eliciting an even deeper moan from Jade.

The taste of Jades juices, seemed to only excite the Latina. It was a taste she sorely missed. She quickly went to work moving her tongue all around the folds and crevices. Tori then moved and worked the inside of Jades cunt. Causing the Goth to close her legs, pinning Tori's head in place. Jade then put her hands in Tori's hair.

As Tori felt the inside walls, Jade began to moan steadily. No words came out of her mouth, just moans. Jade was in heaven, the love of her life was once again inside her. As she fell deeper into it, Jade just rode out the waves of pleasure that came with each movement of Tori's tongue.

Tori then switched and began to suck on Jade clit, sending a shockwave through the Goths body.

"OH…GOD!" Yelled a writhing Jade as she was about to lose control.

A few more seconds of Tori sucking on Jade's clit and moving it around with her lips, sent her over the edge as the orgasm seemed to pulse through her.

"Ahhhhh….." Jade murmured as she rode the orgasm.

As the juice began to flow, Tori kept the clit in her mouth and put 2 fingers in Jades cunt. Tori moved her fingers, quickly in and out.

Jade whole body began to spasm as she was quickly hit by her 2nd and 3rd orgasms, almost right on top of each other. Her mind simply melted, as the pleasure blew her apart.

After a few moments, Jade moved her legs and released Tori. The Latina looked up at Jade, a look of supreme satisfaction on her cum covered face.

Jade motioned for Tori to slip into her arms, which she gladly did. There the Goth quietly held, what she considered the most wonderful woman in the world. After a few moments, Tori moved to pull herself out.

"Gotta pee" She said meekly as she got out of the bed.

Jade smirked and sprung out of the bed herself, moving towards her bag.

Tori quickly went to the bathroom and washed up. As she emerged, Tori saw Jade was now wearing a leather strap on harness. Jade had just been putting some KY Jelly as Tori entered.

Tori began to grin as she knew what was next.

"HANDS AND KNEES" Barked Jade.

Tori quickly obeyed getting on her hands and knees putting her head down and her rear up.

Jade got on the bed, taking a few moments to feel Tori's ass.

"I've been a good girl." Said Tori timidly.

"Have you now?" Said Jade in a stern tone of voice.

"Oh yes, I've been good, I'm your good girl."

Jade ran a finger across Tori's cunt as she positioned herself.

"Then I'll have to reward my little girl." Jade said with a crooked smile.

Jade then grabbed Tori's hips and quickly penetrated the length of the strap on into Tori, causing the Latina to yelp.

"That's right baby. Mommy's home" Jade purred as she began to pump in and out.

Tori moaned in pleasure, as Jade began her work, pumping harder and faster.

"Ah..ah..ah...ah.." came out of Tori's mouth as Jade, whipped into a frenzy, put all her might into it.

"Faster mommy" squeaked out Tori as the first orgasm hit her.

Jade put every ounce of strength into her effort, causing the bed to shake violently. Putting the full length of the strap on in and out of Tori.

Tori just began to pant and moan loudly, as she was hit by one orgasm after another. They just blurred together as her mind turned itself inside out.

"Who's my little mommy slut?" Hissed Jade.

"I am!" Tori happily proclaimed.

It was an odd bit of roleplaying but, they both enjoyed their roles. It wasn't their only game, however.

Jade loved watching Tori, as she seemed to continuously cum. She kept it up as long as she could, for almost four minutes.

"Good little mommy slut, cum for mommy" Jade commanded as she used the last ounces of her strength and moved even harder.

Tori was getting the fucking of her life and was insanely happy. Jade put fourth her final effort and Tori was rocked by one last orgasm of unearthly power. It shot out through her like lighting and blasted its way through her body, destroying everything in its path. Tori screamed as it tore through her before collapsing on the bed.

Jade, exhausted pulled out and fell on top of her. After a few minutes of lying there, she crawled up to Tori. The Latina was lying there, with a glazed expression on her face. To a casual observer, she looked very stoned.

"I love you Tori" Jade said as she put a tender kiss on Tori's forehead.

"I love you Jade." Tori half muttered, through her post orgasmic haze.

The two lovers just lay there together, while they recovered. Just happy, to be in each others arms.

"So what do you have planned for me?" Jade said.

Tori just made an evil smile. "You'll see sailor"

2 hours later, having screwed each other to complete exhaustion, Tori and Jade fell asleep in each other's arms. Each happily dreaming of life with the other. A life of happiness, a life of hope, a life spent with the one they loved more than life itself.

**It's been a bit since my last update. But here is a nice long chapter with some Jori lovin. Hope you all like it. This dirty and a bit kinky chapter.**


	13. The Long and Winding Road

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Reunion**

**Chapter 13 – The long and winding road.**

**No One's POV**

As Jade gradually started to wake up, she noticed three things. Judging by the bright light coming in from the windows, Jade figured it was either late morning or early afternoon. The second thing she noticed, was the fact that the whole room smelled of sex. It was a musty, sweaty smell of wild abandon.

Jade could only smile. Considering the fact that she and Vega screwed for over 3 hours, that should hardly come as a surprise. "One for the record books, " Jade thought with a toothy grin. Jade hoped that Vega would be up for another round of "Wild abandon" tonight. Considering the enthusiasm that Tori showed last night, Jade was certain Round 2 would be tonight.

Jade was more than sexually satisfied. She for the first time in a few years felt whole again. The drinking and drugs caused her to lose herself. It caused her to lose Tori. Now she was clean and sober she found herself again. She had Tori back. For the first time in years, she felt like she really connected with Tori again.

The third and last thing Jade, noticed was Tori. The sleeping, naked, tanned Latina was wrapped around her in what could be considered a death grip. Jade looked at Tori's head which was resting on her shoulder. Tori's long brown hair spilled haphazardly across Jade's breasts and her mouth half open as Tori snored lightly.

Jade thought for a moment, how much she missed Tori's odd death grip. Though not a very possessive person while awake, Tori was extremely possessive when asleep. Much to Jade's annoyance at when they first started to sleep together, soon after drifting off Tori would latch on and not let go. Jade remembered how much she used to hate it. But sleeping alone after their breakup, she found she missed it horribly. Being in Tori's arms, to Jade there was nothing sweeter.

Jade closed her eyes and gently ran her fingers across Tori's arm, which was wrapped around her torso. A moment later, Tori stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey champ" Said Jade with a smirk.

Tori smiled and tilted her head upward to see Jade's eyes.

"You're defiantly moving in with me today. That's assuming I let you out of this bed which won't be anytime soon." Tori said, as her mouth curved up into a smile.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Someone's being a bit possessive today?"

"After being literally fucked silly last night, can you blame me?"

Jade quickly responded. "No. I'm not sure if I can say I was fucked silly, but I think you got me dam near close to it."

A look of disappointment suddenly formed on the Latina's face.

Jade noticed the look on Tori's face. "This isn't a contest. Last night was wonderful. I was with the woman I love. I couldn't ask for more."

A warm smile appeared on Tori's lips. "Thank you Jade. I love you."

After a moments pause, an evil look appeared on Tori's face. "Though if you weren't fucked silly last night, you certainly will be tonight."

Jade traced a heart on Tori's back. "Promises, Promises"

Tori then closed her eyes and snuggled even closer to Jade. "Now shut up and let's cuddle some more. I've been sorely deprived of my Jade cuddle time for the last year and I want to get my fill."

Jade avoided the temptation to say something snarky and decided to enjoy the moment. A few moments later, both girls were once again asleep.

About an hour and half later Tori work up. Though she didn't want to leave the bed, she had to pee. Jade woke with a start as Tori crawled from the bed.

"What gives? I thought you wanted to cuddle." Jade said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I have to pee, I'm starting to get hungry and I feel rather grimy. I'm still covered with both yours and mine bodily fluids. So I'm going to shower and then I'll make us some lunch. It's already 12:30."

Jade nodded as she watched Tori go into the bedroom. Jade herself tossed on her black bathrobe and opened the window to get some fresh air in. She was considering joining Tori in the shower, when she noticed Tori's phone ringing. It was on silent but she saw it light up.

Jade picked it up and she saw it was Tori's dad. "He doesn't usually call" Jade thought, so she answered it.

About 20 minutes later Tori emerged from the bathroom, wearing a towel. She quickly noticed Jade was sitting on the edge of the bed with a shocked expression on her face.

Tori sat down next to Jade and slipped her arm around Jade. "What's wrong baby."

"You don't have to worry about Michelle telling anyone you kicked her ass. Then again I never have to worry about her again either." Jade said rather blankly.

That was a worry of Tori's; that Michelle would implicate her. A lump formed in Tori's throat "Why?"

"Your father called. Someone put 2 bullets in her skull last night." Jade said with a sigh.

Tori was shocked. "WHAT!"

"She was under guard in the hospital and under arrest. Someone got past the guard disguised as a doctor sometime last night. They went into Michelle's room and while she was sleeping and put 2 bullets in her head. You father says it was a professional hit."

Tori put her hand over her mouth. "Holy fuck"

"There's more. At the same time someone else broke into her house and pulled out a wall. The police say something was taken from a small space inside. The cops think she was working for a one of the big Columbian cartels and her arrest made them very nervous. So they wacked her and took what ever she was holding for them."

Jade just sat there looking rather stunned.

"I had no idea.." Tori said.

A grim look appeared on Jade's face. "In Dante's inferno, they say the 9th circle of hell is a frozen lake, where the dammed spend eternity frozen into it. Only their heads above the ice. I hope that bitch is there. If I hadn't gotten clean she would have destroyed me."

Tori pulled Jade into a hug. "You're free of her forever and I'm never going to let anyone have you ever again. I'll protect and love you as I know you will me."

A single tear ran down Jade's face. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I can't ever forgive myself for doing that."

Tori rubbed circles on Jade's back. "Jade I forgive you, and as part of your healing, you need to learn to forgive yourself."

"You're the greatest" Jade said quietly.

"So are you"

**Several months later.**

It was an unseasonably warm January evening and a party was in full swing at Tori and Jade's house. It was like any other party with the normal trappings, music, food, people having a good time.

There was one notable exception, however. There was no alcohol. The party was to celebrate Jade's one year of being sober. So serving booze would have been rather unwise, Jade and Tori thought.

Everyone was there, Robbie, Cat, Andre, Beck and their significant others. Amongst the other guests were people from Jade's TV show, friends from AA and family members.

Jade didn't really want a party, but Tori threw one anyway. She was very proud of Jade's effort to remain sober. Though she didn't want one, Jade fully expected Tori to throw one. She was in fact having a good time, as was everyone else.

Tori had emerged onto the patio where Jade was talking to Rachael Parker, the creator and producer of the cop show that Jade had a bit part on.

"Hey honey" Said Tori as she gave Jade a kiss on the cheek.

Tori extended her hand to shake Rachel's hand. "Hello Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't a chance to say hello earlier."

"No worries. My husband and I are having a good time. Jade was just showing me her one year sober chip."

Jade was holding a small gold chip, about the size of a poker chip. On it, was the words "To thyne own self be true" around a triangle and a 1 in the center. On the opposite side was a copy of the serenity prayer.

Jade admired it for a moment, but then quickly returned her attention to Tori. "The chip is nice, but winning Tori's heart back is my greatest achievement."

Rachel smiled. "I have something for you as well Jade. Your character, officer Petersen is being promoted to detective and assuming you want it, a regular role on the show. You're a great actress, I think you'll do great."

Jade's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, that's great. Of course, I'll take it. Thank you."

"You're welcome Jade, you deserve it. We'll talk more about it next Monday. I'd like to hear some of your input on the character and where you think she should be." Rachel said as she put her hand on Jade's shoulder.

Tori gave Jade a hug. "I'm so proud of you baby. I'll even spit in you face again, if they bring back my character of angry prostitute."

Jade smirked. "Don't press you luck Vega."

Rachel took a sip of her soda. "I think I'll see where my husband has wandered off too. I'll let you two ladies have a moment of private time."

"Thanks Rachel" Jade said, as Rachel went into the house.

"I knew you'd get a regular role Jade. That's great. A nice one year sobriety present."

Jade nodded. "That's a nice present. This party you threw me is a nice present, even though I didn't want it. But thanks regardless. You are the greatest."

"You're welcome Jade. Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Lover, shoot." Jade said as she took Tori's hand.

Tori held up Jade's left hand. "When I first saw you at the reunion, I noticed you were no longer wearing your engagement ring. I expected that. I never asked however. What happened to it? It's been bugging me for a while. I guessed you got rid of it."

The smile quickly vanished from Jade's face as she lowered her head. "I sold it for drugs, to Michelle no less. I'm sorry."

Tori paused for a moment as a smile returned to her face. "The party wasn't my whole present to you. In honor of your one year of sobriety and the fact that I'm insanely in love with you, I have this for you.."

Jade's eyes suddenly opened wide, as Tori pulled a small box out of her pocket and got down on one knee.

"Jade, will you marry me."

Jade's eyes focused on the ring which was an exact duplicate of the one she had sold. Her heart skipped a beat, as she felt like a dam of emotions suddenly burst inside her.

"Yes baby, I will, yes. A thousand times yes." Jade said as tears of happiness suddenly burst from her eyes.

With a bright fire in her eyes, Tori took the ring and placed it on Jade's fingers and stood up.

Jade grabbed Tori and gave her a kiss. "I love you so much Baby. You've been so good to me. I'll be the best wife ever. I promise. I love you so much."

Jade had finally made it completely back. She was overcome with emotion, sobbing tears of joy. She was back to herself, back to sobriety and back in Tori's heart. Years later, she would describe it as one of the three happiest moments of her life. The other two would be the day she married Tori and the day she gave birth to their son.

"I'm proud of you and I love you Jade. Thanks for coming back to me." Tori said, as she started to become overwhelmed with emotion herself.

Jade glanced at the ring, it was a beautiful gold ring with a large blue diamond. It was a symbol of Tori's love and ultimately forgiveness. Something she had craved, since that day Tori left. "I love you Tori." Jade happily said.

Tori give Jade a long kiss. She had Jade back, her Jade. Not the drunken monster that she had become. He lover, friend and companion was back and Tori couldn't be happier. "I love you Jade." Tori also happily said.

The End.

**I really couldn't think of much more to do with the story so I decided to end it. On a very happy note I may add. That and I want to concentrate on my Shock Value Story. **

**Michelle was so much an evil character I decided that she really needed to get hers. Jade also needed to be free of her, in order to move on.**

**The chapter title, is a reference to The Beatles song of the same name.**

**Thank you very much for reading this story. As always please review.**


End file.
